


Дело клуба

by Nia1R



Series: Дело клуба [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Драко кажется, что их обоюдное помешательство осталось в прошлом. Альбус уверен, что не все еще потеряно.





	Дело клуба

* * *

 

 

— Да с кем не бывает, профессор? — Альбус выдал одну из своих фирменных кривых ухмылок.

Того рода ухмылок, которые вынуждали руки либо схватиться за ремень, либо опуститься. Драко уже не понимал толком, злился он или устал так безбожно, что никакая педагогика, никакая, к черту, профессиональная этика не вытягивали из него нужных слов.

— Мистер Поттер, вы находились... и все еще находитесь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, — собственный голос прозвучал в тишине кабинета убито и глухо. Драко прислонился к краю стола — больше от желания найти хотя бы физическую опору, чем от усталости. — Такого со студентами «бывать» не должно.

— А с преподавателями?

Альбус глянул на него исподлобья.

В темно-зеленых глазах — только наглость и совсем немного уязвленной гордости. Альбус бравировал глупым поступком, но отчасти и стыдился, что его поймали за руку и приволокли на разнос к декану, как нашкодившего низзла.

Вечная ходячая проблема факультета.

Трудный студент.

— Не цепляйтесь к словам, Поттер, — попросил Драко, поморщившись. Потянулся к журналу седьмого курса, но тут же передумал. Сначала беседа, а пометки он успеет внести, когда останется один. Не забудется.

— А вы пили, когда были студентом? — Альбус закусил губу и сунул руки в карманы мантии. Оглянулся по сторонам, будто его дико заинтересовали стеллажи с книгами по Чарам, рассортированными в алфавитном порядке.

— Мистер Поттер... — Драко нервно сдвинулся в сторону. Он силился не отзываться на открытые провокации, но хладнокровие давалось тем труднее, чем шире Альбус ухмылялся. Чем чаще его взгляды — долгие, ленивые и изучающие — обращались к губам Драко, его вцепившимся в столешницу рукам. Голос предательски зазвенел: — Вы были пьяны на Трансфигурации. То, что вы совершеннолетний по законам и волшебников, и магглов и можете покупать алкоголь, не дает вам права появляться на занятии в таком виде. Профессор Макгонагалл была крайне возм...

— Она возмущена всегда, — перебил Альбус резко и грубо, скривив губы. Такая живая мимика, такие красивые черты лица — все портил дурной характер, эта не поддающаяся дрессировке порода Поттеров. Весь факультет ходил по струнке, стоило Драко только головой повести в недовольной манере. Но Альбус и не думал слушаться. — Я бездарь в Трансфигурации.

— И поэтому надо было напиваться? Вы преуспеваете во всех остальных дисциплинах, но Трансфигурация настолько вас тревожит? — спросил Драко, попытавшись придать голосу толику сухой строгости. На деле вопрос прозвучал так сдавленно, будто Драко душила собственная беспомощность в отношении Альбуса.

Будто он все еще не пересилил собственные слабости.

Выделял его среди прочих.

— Мне было скучно, — Альбус вздернул подбородок и взглянул на него с вызовом. — Просто скучно.

Лгал, и лгал бессовестно — Драко и раньше чувствовал запашок его лжи за версту, а теперь Альбус и вовсе не пытался прикидываться.

Скукой не прикроешь терпкую юношескую обиду.

— Отработку назначит профессор Макгонагалл. Мне придется связаться с твоим отцом, если такое повторится, Альбус, — проговорил Драко тихо.

Поморщился, сорвавшись на имени, на непозволительной фамильярности.

К черту.

Все равно мальчишка знал, все равно чувствовал, на что давил.

— О, ты же так хочешь с ним связаться, — пробормотал Альбус, улыбнувшись. Драко попытался не обращать внимания и все-таки взял в руки журнал. Самопишущее перо тут же прыгнуло на страницу, каллиграфическим почерком Драко написав в верхнем левом углу «Альбус Сев. Поттер». — ...Горишь желанием поговорить с моим отцом. Наверное, расскажешь ему, как тебе нравятся родинки на моей заднице.

— Прошу прощения? — Драко оцепенел. На секунду, на одно лишь раздраженно-испуганное мгновение, когда перо дернулось и скрипнуло о страницу, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Альбус заметил и возликовал.

— Ничего, профессор, — взгляд его опустился куда-то в пол, но улыбка так и не сошла с губ. — Мысли вслух.

— Пошел вон, Поттер, — на этот раз тон Драко был далек от сдержанности. — Пошел вон из моего кабинета.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Профессор Макгонагалл велела всю неделю после занятий помогать Спраут с заготовкой драконьего дерьма для удобрения мандрагор. Скорпиус посочувствовал, а Роуз заявила, что Альбус сам напросился.

— И хорошо еще, что твой декан, неизвестно за какие заслуги, решил не сообщать родителям! — добавила она строго, захлопнув тетрадь с конспектами по Трансфигурации прямо перед носом Альбуса. — Даже не думай, что я дам тебе списать. Учись. Не то не видать тебе Аврората, как своих ушей.

— Она такая ханжа, да? — поморщился Альбус, когда Роуз, схватив свои вещи, пересела обратно за стол Когтеврана, оставив их со Скорпиусом дожевывать овсянку в сонной утренней апатии.

Трансфигурация и вступительные в Аврорат сейчас волновали Альбуса меньше всего. В мыслях то и дело всплывал недавний вызов на ковер.

Где он голову потерял, когда провоцировал Драко?

Это только подтверждало лишний раз хлестко брошенные им слова — тогда, в ночь на Хэллоуин: «Ты ведешь себя как ребенок».

— Чего? — Скорпиус едва оторвался от медитативного созерцания длинных ног Роуз. Чуть покраснел, поймав насмешливый взгляд Альбуса. — А. Да. Точно.

— Только не говори, что ты втюрился в мою кузину, — Альбус воткнул ложку в овсянку и с преувеличенным вниманием пронаблюдал, как та, медленно накренившись, встала в овсяном клейстере намертво. — Дядя Рон, может, не мастак на заклинания, но он определенно лучший в том, что мы с Роуз зовем магией отцовского кулака.

— Прекрати, — поморщился Скорпиус. Альбус машинально отметил, что Скорпиус абсолютно не походил на отца в манере выражения недовольства. У него получалось слабенько, с намеком на неловкость — у Драко же получалось делать такое лицо, будто при нем только что сожрали флоббер-червя. — Мне не нравится Роуз... Только как друг.

— «Только как друг», — передразнил Альбус, закатив глаза. — Классическая отмазка.

— Ал, прекрати!

Мимо слизеринского стола прошла, кинув краткий настороженный взгляд в его сторону, профессор Макгонагалл, и Альбус, почувствовав внезапный порыв, приветственно ей кивнул.

Не хотел он при ней надираться и шататься, как подбитый шальным заклятием тролль.

Чуток перепутал окно и пару в расписании, только и всего. А когда в спальню ввалился Скорпиус и сказал, что Макгонагалл ждет его на занятии, поздно было глотать зелье. Оно подействовало уже после того, как Альбус показал всему классу, что съел на завтрак.

Не стоило напиваться вообще.

Алкоголь не вытравливал Драко из башки, не расслаблял и даже не веселил, только катализировал злость. А уж злости Алу с лихвой хватало и по трезвости.

Макгонагалл на его кивок поджала губы и прибавила шаг, чтобы занять место за преподавательским столом.

— Кстати, где твой отец? — спросил Альбус.

Стул Драко между Макгонагалл и Спраут пустовал, но тарелку не убрали — значит, еще не ел, хотя завтрак подходил к концу.

«Ну, давай, черт тебя подери, — в висках раздалась тупая пульсация, в горле встал сухой ком. Чем больше он позволял себе страдать, тем быстрее множилась ненависть к этой безвольной, позорной слабости. — Выдумывай, что он не пожрал из-за тебя. Беспокойся, места себе не находи, тупой ты кусок говна».

— Вчера вроде в почтовое отделение Хогсмида пришли методички по Чарам. Наверное, пошел забирать, — ответил Скорпиус, через силу жуя остывшую овсянку. Видно, подколка с Роуз его задела, потому что на Альбуса он не смотрел. — А что?

— Соскучился по нравоучениям, — Ал свою тарелку отодвинул. Аппетит отбило напрочь.

Скорпиус приподнял брови.

— Ты какой-то взвинченный сегодня.

— Не выспался, — Альбус побарабанил пальцами по столу. Выспишься тут. — Хорошо, что суббота, можно поваляться...

— Не выспался? — протянул Скорпиус расстроенно. Альбус сначала подумал, что тот охрененно сыграл в сарказм, но потом вспомнил о товарищеском матче с Гриффиндором и тяжело вздохнул.

— Черт, матч...

— Ты не пойдешь? — спросил Скорпиус и тут же быстро добавил: — Если хочешь поспать, я...

— Нет, Скорп, я же обещал, — Альбус попытался улыбнуться более-менее бодро. Иногда он не понимал, как Скорпиуса, такого вежливого и излишне тактичного, еще не сожрали на этом факультете. А потом вспоминал что-нибудь вроде «Ал, пожалуйста, не надо выпускать его кишки через нос», и все становилось на свои места. — Посмотрю, как ты надерешь зад нашим друзьям с Гриффиндора.

— Если бы, — протянул Скорпиус и кисло улыбнулся, когда Альбус потрепал его по плечу.

Скорпиус и раньше загонялся по поводу собственной игры, но летал он как чертова живая легенда, поэтому Альбус проигнорировал его метнувшийся к наручным часам взгляд и судорожно дернувшийся на глотке кадык.

— Пойдем, — велел Альбус, потянув Скорпиуса за рукав свитера. — Съешь что-нибудь еще — и тебя вывернет прямо на поле.

— Ну спасибо, — Скорпиус перешагнул через скамью и направился вслед за ним к выходу из зала. — Что бы я делал без твоих советов?

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Игроки обеих команд, собравшись плотным кругом на поле, проверяли инвентарь и обсуждали, разыграть ли очередь на земле или решить все вбросом квоффла в воздухе. Редкие болельщики, выползшие поглазеть в субботнее утро на товарищеский матч, рассредоточились по трибунам и теперь жались к ограждениям и плотнее запахивали мантии, прячась от холодного ветра и мокрого снега.

Альбус тоже нашел себе место посуше и расстелил на коленях пергамент со списком тем по Трансфигурации, который для него составила Роуз.

Видел бы только отец, чем он занимался на поле.

Джеймс, папочкина гордость, с пяти лет шастал всюду на детской метле только так. В одиннадцать пересел на «Молнию» второго поколения, в двенадцать — выступал за Гриффиндор на позиции охотника. Теперь, закончив Хогвартс, усердно пробивался в «Падлмир Юнайтед».

Альбус же всегда относился к квиддичу более чем прохладно.

На поле он появлялся, только чтобы поболеть за Скорпиуса, и еще разок на пятом курсе, забившись с Билли Маклаггеном на дуэль. Драко и Макгонагалл тогда надрали уши обоим, а Гарри, вызванный на воспитательную беседу, быстро поник, когда ему сообщили, что Альбус не финты крутил на поле, а упражнялся в атакующих чарах.

— Матч начинается! — пробасил в рупор Нэйт Джордан, заставив Альбуса поднять взгляд всего на пару мгновений — чтобы найти Скорпиуса среди фигур в воздухе.

— Малфой и Маклагген бросаются в погоню за снитчем... — донесся приглушенный порывами ветра голос Джордана, — Нотт перехватывает квоффл... Удачный перехват Томаса, вперед, Томас!.. Нет, квоффл снова у Нотта... Пас на Роули... Быстрый прорыв... Гол!

Слизерин открыл счет, и игра завертелась в привычном мельтешении алых и зеленых спортивных мантий, свисте пролетающих близко к трибунам метел и ударах бит о бладжеры.

Альбус вычеркнул из списка пару тем, в которых ориентировался хотя бы примерно.

— Уизли перехватывает квоффл и делает вялый кистевой крен... Уизли мчится к кольцам... Обходит Флинта... И-и-и... Го-о-ол! Гриффиндор сравнял счет. Браво, Хьюго!

Альбус вновь поискал взглядом Скорпиуса.

Тот замер высоко над полем, осматриваясь. Полы его мантии от сильных порывов ветра хлестали о голени, слипшиеся мокрые волосы лезли в глаза, и потому он очень часто и нервно моргал.

Альбус хотел опустить взгляд, но заметил, как напряженно Скорпиус держался на метле. Будто не трогался с места не из-за снитча, затерявшегося в пелене влажной взвеси и снега, а боясь навернуться. Даже за древко он держался обеими руками, хотя Альбус не раз наблюдал, как Скорпиус легко, будто птица на жердочку, вскакивал на корпус метлы и маневрировал стоя.

«Ветер мешает, наверное».

— Какой счет?

Нога, которой Альбус опирался о перекладину, соскользнула от неожиданности, и пергамент шмякнулся в лужу под скамьей.

— Черт... — он подобрал список, встряхнул и быстро сложил, сунув в карман. Сердце ухнуло вниз, но вовсе не от испуга. Альбус покосился на Драко, поднявшегося к его укрытию на трибунах. — А вы умеете подкрадываться, профессор.

Драко молча посмотрел в сторону.

Альбус между тем скользнул взглядом по нему самому. Аккуратно зачесанные назад волосы, ничуть не потревоженные ветром, застегнутое на все пуговицы черное пальто с высоким воротом, бледная щетина на подбородке. Драко выглядел просто и элегантно, как и всегда. Даже монохромная серость пасмурного дня удивительным образом ему шла.

— Нотт ведет... Группировка с Флинтом... — голос Джордана звучал так сбивчиво, будто тот бежал вокруг поля, комментируя происходящее. — Обводка... Перехват! Уизли снова с квоффлом...

Молчание и ускорившийся ритм сердцебиения тяготили.

Альбус заметил в руке Драко полупрозрачный сверток с тощими брошюрками.

— Методички? Полезная штука, наверное, — сказал он и тут же понял, как глупо прозвучала попытка завязать светский разговор. Драко явно не просто так обошел все поле и поднялся именно на ту трибуну, где в одиночестве сидел Альбус.

— Я хотел бы поговорить, — подтвердил его догадку Драко. Он даже не обернулся, отрешенным взглядом продолжая скользить по фигурам игроков. Но внутреннее напряжение отметилось в его чуть скованной позе. — Мы расстались на плохой ноте.

Альбуса бросило в жар.

Пока он не понял, что Драко говорил не про осенние события, а про отповедь в кабинете.

— Вам нужно... — прохрипел Альбус, закашлявшись, — осторожнее подбирать слова, сэр.

Драко кинул на него быстрый нечитаемый взгляд и снова отвернулся.

Альбус толком не понял, ожегся ли Драко на его словах или, напротив, не испытал ничего, кроме усталого недовольства.

Как бы упростилась жизнь, знай он, что творилось последние месяцы в голове Драко Малфоя.

Как бы, блядь, стало легче дышать.

— Касаемо произошедшего инцидента, — продолжил Драко. Сохранял лицо он с той невозмутимостью, которой Альбус невольно завидовал. — Вы выдающийся студент, мистер Поттер. Не стоит идти на конфликт с преподавателем из-за сиюминутной прихоти или обиды.

Альбус тяжело вздохнул.

— Мерлин, да я знаю, что поступил глупо, ясно? — буркнул он, поставив ноги на перекладину и уперев локти в колени. — Не хотел я приходить на ее пару пьяным...

— Я говорю не о профессоре Макгонагалл.

Альбус удивленно на него посмотрел и осекся о долгий пристальный взгляд.

— Альбус, — вздохнул Драко, откинув формальности. — Ты не можешь каждый раз, не получая желаемого или когда тебя припирают к стенке, давить на меня тем, что между нами случилось, — его губы скривились в невыразительной усмешке на слове «случилось». Оно будто стало ему поперек глотки. — Мы взрослые люди — тебе нравится так думать, верно? Будем же вести себя по-взрослому.

За грудиной противно заскреблось.

Альбус шевельнулся, не находя себе места. Не находя нужных слов, которые бы описали все то, что внутри копилось.

— Да что ты говоришь? — выдавил он. Голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемой злости. И обиды, будь проклято это паршивое, жалкое чувство. — А ты вел себя взросло тогда? Не надо было давать мне надежды, ясно?

Драко застыл.

На секунду-другую, как приходя в себя от оплеухи.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он глухо, явно поборов желание опустить взгляд. Воспаленный, полный невыносимой тяжести взгляд серых глаз.

— Тебе ни черта не жаль, — выплюнул Альбус, распалившись. — Тебе не было жаль, когда ты играл в «можно» и «нельзя» по тридцать раз за неделю. Не было жаль, когда ты велел мне обо всем забыть. Не было жаль, когда ты застукал меня с Корнером и влепил ему отработку, заревновав меня, или что ты там...

— Альбус...

— И да, тебе совершенно не было жаль, когда ты с таким воодушевлением меня тра...

— Альбус! — оборвал его Драко, поморщившись. — Довольно.

По трибунам разнеслось очередное, усиленное рупором:

— Го-о-ол! Гриффиндор сегодня на волне, детка!.. Квоффл снова у Томаса...

Альбус процедил, силясь унять бурю в груди:

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты больше меня не хочешь.

На что он только надеялся?

Что разговор на повышенных тонах или настойчивость толкнут Драко на откровения?

Нет, тот слишком быстро брал себя в руки. Гасил эмоции, не давая им разрастись в полную силу. Никогда не оставлял шанса подловить себя на неосторожном слове или жесте.

— Зачем? — прохладно уточнил Драко, приподняв брови. — Чтобы ты пошел и поколотил кого-нибудь или надрался?

Безошибочный удар под дых.

— Ублюдок, — выдохнул Альбус, стиснув зубы.

Он отвернулся, сквозь застлавшие глаза злые слезы взглянув на клубок ало-зеленого — сцепившихся в быстрых маневрах и перехватах охотников обеих команд.

— Что с Малфоем?.. Он заметил снитч? — вопрос Джордана заставил Альбуса напрячься, отряхнувшись от оцепенения, и найти Скорпиуса взглядом. — Кажется, он теряет контроль над полетом...

Драко беспокойно дернулся, когда рука Скорпиуса соскользнула в попытке ухватиться за древко, и тот грудью навалился на корпус метлы.

— Черт... — Альбус вскочил, вглядываясь в происходящее в воздухе.

Метла Скорпиуса накренилась, изменив угол, и ушла в быстрое беспорядочное вращение.

— Малфой не может совладать с метлой... — говорил Джордан быстро. — Этот парень чертовски хорош, но сегодня удача не на его стороне... Мерлин!

Джордан вскрикнул, когда Скорпиус сорвался с метлы и камнем полетел вниз с огромной высоты. Его попыталась на лету перехватить Лили, но лишь задела пальцами край его мантии.

Казалось, даже ветер застыл в это мгновение — так стало тихо.

Они с Драко выхватили палочки почти одновременно, но Альбус среагировал быстрее:

— Арресто моментум!

Точно выверенный взмах, и Скорпиус застыл за пару ярдов до земли, а затем плавно, как в замедленной съемке, упал на песок.

— Идем, быстрее... — Альбус перемахнул через скамью и бегом направился к лестнице, не оглядываясь — Драко в любом случае ринулся бы за ним.

Альбус преодолел последние несколько пролетов на диком адреналине, разлившемся по венам, пробежал по полю, растолкал спустившихся игроков и упал на колени рядом с лежащим на мокром песке Скорпиусом.

Тот едва шевелился на судорожных вдохах и выдохах, но определенно остался цел и даже не ушибся.

— Все хорошо, приятель, все хорошо... — Альбус трепал его за плечо до тех пор, пока Скорпиус не сел и не сжал благодарно его ладонь.

Бледный, с застывшим в бледно-голубых глазах животным испугом, он не мог поначалу даже разжать дрожащие губы.

— Н-наверное, ветер... — наконец пробормотал Скорпиус сбивчиво. — Или м-метлу п-повредил при чистке.

Оставшиеся игроки приземлились, ближе подошел озадаченный Маклагген со снитчем в руке. Про игру и счет забыл даже он.

Альбус заметил, что Драко остановился неподалеку, убедившись в целости Скорпиуса, — не хотел, наверное, смущать студентов своим присутствием.

— Все в порядке, Малфой, — Нотт подал ему руку и помог подняться. — Бывает...

— Да, Скорпиус, все путем, — подхватил кто-то из команды.

— Ты классно играл.

— Ты помнишь, Малфой? — вдруг спросил Маклагген, посмотрев Скорпиусу в глаза. Долго, будто силясь его убедить в чем-то одним только прищуренным взглядом. — Про правила игры.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Победа за тобой, — сказал он, с силой пожав предложенную ладонь.

Альбус хотел было возмутиться, что снитч Маклагген поймал уже после того, как Скорпиуса сбросило с метлы. Но уж очень странным показался акцент на слове «игра». Будто речь и не про квиддич шла вовсе.

— Все, матч окончен! — крикнул Джордан болельщикам, только спустившимся с трибун, и замахал руками. — Гриффиндор победил, расходимся!

Все зашевелились и начали разбредаться.

Скорпиус, отряхнувшись от песка, переговаривался с Ноттом, бормоча что-то про сильный ветер.

— Славная реакция, — сказал тихо Драко, пройдя мимо Альбуса. — Молодец.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Роуз охала и вздыхала весь остаток дня.

Альбус думал, кивая невпопад, что ее причитаний хватило бы для запрета квиддича на законодательном уровне. Она умудрилась достать даже Скорпиуса лекцией об опасности летного спорта, и на очередном пассаже «в трех случаях из пяти» тот развернулся, соврал про забытый в спальне учебник и быстро ушел.

— Тыковка, ты его не впечатлишь своей статистикой, — заметил Альбус, присев на один из подоконников. К вечеру ветер утих, но крупный мокрый снег продолжал идти, убаюкивая в белой взвеси балюстрады перил и статуи внутреннего двора. — Он не прекратит летать, хоть ты убейся.

— Я не пытаюсь его впечатлить, только предостеречь! — вспыхнула Роуз, сложив руки на груди. Ее рыжие волосы от влажности встопорщились мелкими кудрями. — И прекрати называть меня тыковкой... Прямо как мама.

Роуз вздохнула.

Села рядом с ним и прислонилась спиной к холодному стеклу.

— Если бы не ты... — начала она, но Альбус, поморщившись, перебил:

— Угу. Если бы не я, твоя статистика пополнилась бы еще одним несчастным случаем. Не придумывай. Там был профессор Малфой. Если бы не я это сделал, то сделал бы он.

Роуз взглянула на Альбуса с удивлением.

— А он-то что на поле забыл?

На секунду, всего на одну, Альбусу показалось в мягком факельном освещении коридора, что Роуз прищурилась. Слишком проницательно.

— Пришел поболеть за свой факультет? — Альбус максимально безразлично дернул плечом, ковыряя дырку в джинсах на коленке. Вечернее время нравилось ему не столько тишиной, разливавшейся по коридорам замка вместе с ранним отходом младших курсов ко сну, сколько возможностью снять школьную мантию и галстук. — Не знаю. Он передо мной не отчитывается, знаешь ли.

Роуз еще раз вздохнула. Уже легче, будто беспокойство за Скорпиуса отпустило ее только сейчас.

Они молча сидели вдвоем на подоконнике с пару минут, пока поблизости не раздались шаги и из-за поворота не показался курносый паренек с Пуффендуя.

— Поттер? — спросил он и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка от Альбуса, бросил: — Профессор Малфой просил тебя подняться к нему в кабинет.

— Сейчас?

— А когда же еще? — хмыкнул паренек и ушел.

— Что-то он зачастил с «Поттер, пройдите в мой кабинет», — заметила Роуз, тихонько фыркнув.

Полные паранойи размышления, скрывалось ли за ее наблюдениями хоть что-то, кроме сухих фактов, начали действовать Альбусу на нервы.

— Клянусь, если это опять из-за Макгонагалл, я принесу ей извинения на одном колене и с цветами, — вяло отшутился Альбус, соскочив с подоконника. — Ну... Я пойду.

— Давай, — Роуз, казалось, копать глубже не стала. — А я к себе в башню. Спокойной ночи.

— Пока, тыковка.

Альбус поднялся на третий этаж, срезав путь по старому потайному лазу, который ему как-то показал Джеймс, и постучал в дверь кабинета.

— Войдите.

— Вы меня звали, профессор? — спросил Альбус, застыв на пороге. Сейчас, поостынув, он не считал затею собачиться с Драко ради откровений такой блестящей.

«Действовать взрослее. По его правилам. Не называть его ублюдком».

— Да.

Драко сидел в кресле, разглядывая метлу, которая лежала перед ним на столе.

Приглядевшись в полумраке освещенного единственным торшером кабинета, Альбус признал в ней «Вентум» третьего поколения — верную подругу Скорпиуса. Корпус из красного дерева, превосходный изгиб древка, выверенные до дюйма прутья — даже не питая симпатий к квиддичу, в расценках и качестве метел Альбус разбирался достаточно, чтобы признавать за «Вентумом» бесспорное лидерство на рынке.

— Это метла Скорпиуса?

— Да.

Драко сомкнул пальцы у губ и продолжил гипнотизировать взглядом гравировку на корпусе. Свет торшера мягко огладил черты его лица, острые локти под закатанными рукавами рубашки и приспущенный галстук.

Альбус разглядывал Драко секунду-другую, прежде чем неловко спросил:

— Вы собираетесь... что-то мне говорить, сэр?

— Да.

Драко поднял усталый взгляд и тут же выпрямился, расправив плечи, словно только что его заметил.

— Конечно. Извините, Поттер, — он поднял со стола волшебную палочку и легким ее взмахом развернул к Альбусу свободный стул. Драко придерживался прежней линии поведения: ни словом, ни взглядом не показывал, что держит в уме недавний разговор на трибунах. — Присаживайтесь.

Альбус сел, чувствуя себя слегка взбудораженным.

Этой свободной и куда менее официальной обстановкой наедине с ним.

В спину как будто сотню иголок воткнули, так, что не шевельнуться и не выдохнуть. Альбус отодвинулся на самый край стула.

— Я что-то опять натворил, сэр? — по крайней мере, он пытался вести себя вежливо и соблюдать пресловутую субординацию.

Драко глянул на него насмешливо, чуть приподняв брови. Как бы говоря: «Хуже, чем утром? Нет». Альбус упрямо уставился на него в ответ.

— Нет. Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, но мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Помощь? — удивился Альбус. — В чем же?

— Вы один из лучших по дисциплине Чар на потоке. У вас... индивидуальный, творческий подход, — медленно, как будто нехотя, произнес Драко. Альбус зарделся — он и не подозревал, что похвала ему так польстит. — Думаю, вы достаточно компетентны, чтобы поддержать или опровергнуть мою мысль. И в то же время вы не профессор... Что бы подняло ненужную шумиху.

— Правда? — тупо переспросил Альбус. — Нет... То есть... — он сдвинулся ближе к спинке стула. — Я буду только рад... Что от меня требуется?

— Скорпиус сказал, что мог повредить метлу при чистке, — Драко кивнул на «Вентум», сразу перейдя к делу. — Но он не криворукий идиот. Никто в своем уме не чистит метлу заклинаниями. Тем более теми, что заставляют ее скидывать хозяина в полете.

Альбус серьезно кивнул.

Всплыло в сознании то странное выражение лица Маклаггена и крепкое его рукопожатие со Скорпиусом, будто они скрепили сделку, сговорились молчать.

— Возьмитесь за метлу, — предложил Драко.

Альбус потянулся вперед и коснулся рукояти, ощутив едва уловимую вибрацию, идущую от корпуса.

— Похоже на стандартную неисправность, — заметил Альбус, нахмурившись. — Если бы...

— Если бы я не обнаружил следов магии, — кивнул Драко. — Чары уже рассеиваются, но они продержались чертовски долго. Необычный эффект, верно?

— Нет... — Альбус крепче взялся за рукоять. В памяти шевельнулась статья из старого учебника, который он откопал у Гермионы на чердаке этим летом. Метла не вибрировала, она билась в его ладони, как живой организм. — Эффект может быть дольше, потому что это двойное, запущенное в цикл заклятие.

Альбус заметил промельк воодушевления в глазах Драко.

И почувствовал легкий толчок в груди. Ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение общности мыслей, понимания без слов, через одну лишь тонкую нить обоюдоострого вдохновения.

— Как вы думаете, что это за заклятие? — подбодрил Драко. Ответ, очевидно, он знал и сам, но хотел выслушать чужой вывод.

Черт, а ведь Драко действительно считал его мнение весомым.

Альбус отстранился. Теперь, вглядевшись пристальнее, он заметил, как рябила едва уловимо вся метла. Он видел это четче иллюстрации к учебнику.

— Возможно, Джеминио, которое дублирует предмет, — сказал Альбус быстро, боясь сбиться с мысли. — И Фините, которое отменяет Джеминио. Они чередуют друг друга в цикле. Метла то раздваивается, то вновь появляется в единичном экземпляре! Вот почему Скорпиус держался за древко обеими руками, как будто пытался ее удержать — она раздваивалась прямо под ним!

Драко откинулся на спинку стула и несколько раз кивнул.

— Да, — произнес он тихо, но твердо. — Да, я думал о том же.

Они переглянулись с беспокойством.

— Теперь встает вопрос, кто это мог сделать? — спросил Альбус.

— Бесспорно, кто-то с головой на плечах, — вздохнул Драко, достал из-под стола старую ткань, похожую на гобеленную, и накинул на «Вентум». — Другой вопрос — зачем так изощряться для победы в товарищеском матче? Существует масса нечестных приемов на поле, — Драко безрадостно усмехнулся. — В мои школьные годы команда Слизерина испробовала с полсотни уловок. Простых, не требующих магии и зачастую не столь заметных со стороны.

— Кто-то хотел насолить Скорпиусу, — нахмурился Альбус. — Не победить, но именно насолить ему... Это может быть Маклагген. Он так странно говорил после матча. «Ты помнишь правила игры?» Как будто угрожал.

— Если это так, Маклагген вылетит из Хогвартса быстрее, чем успеет заполнить заявление на сдачу выпускных экзаменов, — произнес Драко холодно. Альбус невольно поежился — столько незнакомой, явно ощутимой жесткости прозвучало в простой фразе. — Покушение на жизнь другого студента — это преступление.

«Покушение на жизнь твоего сына, — про себя подумал Альбус, заметив, как побледнели его плотно сомкнутые губы. — Потому что твое к нему отношение весомее любых законов».

Молчание затянулось.

Драко очнулся от собственных безрадостных мыслей, лишь когда Альбус встал, осторожно задвинув стул.

«Взрослее, — повторил он про себя как мантру. — Спокойнее и взрослее. Сейчас нам обоим не до нас».

— Я присмотрю за Скорпиусом, — пообещал Альбус, поймав чуть встревоженный взгляд Драко. — Попытаюсь выяснить, угрожает ли ему кто-то или что-то.

— Скажите мне, если появится какая-то информация, — попросил Драко с благодарным кивком.

— Конечно, — Альбус направился к двери. Уже взявшись за ручку, он обернулся. — И... вы можете... Я просто всегда готов помочь. Если понадоблюсь.

Альбусу показалось, будто он замешкался, прежде чем позволил себе согласиться:

— Хорошо, — Драко достал из ящика увесистую стопку работ. Наверняка собирался всю ночь просидеть с проверкой контрольных. — Спасибо, мистер Поттер... И спокойной вам ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор, — Альбус вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

В «спасибо» Драко ему почудилась благодарность за то, что они оставили наболевшее в стороне.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Всю ночь на понедельник ему снились поцелуи.

Быстрые, украденные поцелуи в совятне, где Альбус подкарауливал его при отправке утренней корреспонденции в Лондонскую Ассоциацию Чар. Приплетался по узкой петляющей тропке на холм, пошатываясь от волнения и грея замерзшие ладони в карманах куртки. Зная, что он ждет и не уйдет раньше времени.

Толкал дверь плечом, смотрел на Драко в упор, такого вежливо удивленного и отстраненного, на вечной дистанции. Играющего правдоподобно, играющего до обидного хорошо.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер?

Альбус предупреждал его голодным взглядом и затянувшейся, звенящей невысказанным паузой, прежде чем шагнуть навстречу. Чувствуя, как дрожь с коленей переходит на все тело.

— Поттер...

Драко упирался с пренебрежением и даже злостью, кривился и не разжимал губ. Поцелуи отдавали наигранной яростью, но недовольство и угрозы звучали все реже, а паломничество в совятню превратилось в ежедневный ритуал.

Чертовы кошки-мышки.

Драко сопротивлялся, хотя все равно позволял Альбусу зажать себя в угол и тесно прижиматься, ладонью забираться меж пуговиц мантии. Осенний холод ли или неминуемое возбуждение, но соски Драко твердели, и Альбус мог минутами, целуясь с принципиальным напором и дерзостью, водить по ним пальцами поверх ткани рубашки. Дразнить грубыми прикосновениями до тех пор, пока с губ Драко не срывался мучительный тихий стон. Пока весь он не напрягался, предчувствуя, что дальше, когда рука Альбуса скользнет ниже, держаться ему недостанет сил.

Он говорил «довольно», вырывался и, пряча помутневший взгляд, уходил, машинально пробегаясь пальцами по ряду пуговиц.

Но каждое гребаное утро он делал удивленное лицо, будто не знал, что последует за голодным взглядом исподлобья и затянувшейся паузой.

Каждое утро отпускал вялые колкости и оказывался вжатым в стену.

Спустя неделю оборона Драко дала слабину — он разжал губы и позволил Альбусу поцеловать себя с языком, глубоко и жадно. Вцепился пальцами в его волосы и притянул ближе, положив на заумь про разницу поколений.

Спустя еще несколько дней Альбус осмелел настолько, что стал искать возможности для поцелуев в замке. Вваливался в его кабинет в перерыве между занятиями, подлавливал его во время ночного патрулирования коридоров.

Сон повторил эти поцелуи в деталях, долгие, далекие от напускной прохладцы и сдержанности. Припомнил Альбусу все — тихие выдохи на ухо, желание прикоснуться, прильнуть теснее к его высоко вздымавшейся на вдохах груди. Собственный сбивчивый шепот.

Все глупое, юношеское в едва осознанном бреду, что он плел Драко, неохотно отрываясь от его губ.

Чары Темпуса ворвались в сладкое марево сна с нежностью ударившей о голову биты. Альбус проснулся взмокшим и напряженным, со скомканным, зажатым между ног одеялом, о которое неосознанно терся стояком.

Заворочался, неуклюже поднялся с постели и в темноте с размаху врезался в ножку кровати Яксли. Ругнулся, нащупал волшебную палочку на тумбочке и зажег неяркий огонек Люмоса.

— Черт, Поттер! — Яксли поморщился, накрывшись одеялом с головой, чтобы спрятаться от света, резко разбавившего утреннюю густую темноту. — Мы знаем, что у тебя отработка... Совсем не обязательно... будить всех заодно с собой...

Альбус накрыл кончик волшебной палочки ладонью, позволив лишь редким тонким лучам света пробиться сквозь пальцы, и доплелся до ванной.

Там, отмерив себе щедрые десять минут, умылся и остудил голову под струей воды из-под крана. Немного подрочил, лбом вжимаясь в холодный кафель, и быстрыми движениями, разбавив воспоминания из сна примесью фантазии, довел себя до желанной разрядки.

Оделся, снова разбудив Яксли и заставив того поворчать, и вышел из спальни.

Замок, погруженный в крепкий предрассветный сон, казался непривычно пустым и тихим. Спускаясь по откосу к теплицам, Альбус слышал только собственное дыхание с присвистом и далекий, слабо различимый шелест ветра.

Кромка неба на востоке понемногу светлела: в полутьме прорезались очертания башен и легкий сизый дымок, поднимавшийся над хижиной Хагрида.

Когда Альбус подошел к нужной теплице, на ее запотевших стеклах уже заиграли тусклыми бликами первые солнечные лучи.

— О, мистер Поттер! — профессор Спраут выглядела до неприличия бодро и свежо, снуя туда-сюда с маленькой лейкой и пучком какой-то зелени. — Вы вовремя... Покажете мистеру Боунсу, что к чему. Вы же помните? Сначала грунт, затем навоз, затем песок, затем снова грунт.

— Помню, профессор, — вздохнул Альбус, продемонстрировав ей зачарованный зажим для носа. Спраут добродушно рассмеялась.

— Вот и славно, — сказала она. — Рабочие фартуки на обычном месте. Как управитесь, киньте их в ящик с инвентарем.

Спраут пропала между теплиц, оставив их вдвоем с провинившимся Боунсом, третьекурсником с Пуффендуя.

Тот покосился на Альбуса слегка настороженно — заметил цвет галстука, нацепленного по привычке под толстовку, — но тут же сделал вид, будто ему наплевать.

Альбус всегда в такие моменты вспоминал отца.

«Мне все равно, попадешь ты на Гриффиндор или на Слизерин, — так он сказал, улыбнувшись, и Альбус ему поверил. — Но если для тебя это так важно, ты можешь попросить Шляпу...»

Уже много позже Альбус научился отличать утешающие фразы отца от прозрачных намеков.

— Держи, — Альбус зашел в теплицу, подцепив с крючка фартук, и вручил Боунсу. Второй, чуть более потрепанный и грязный, он натянул поверх толстовки, отстраненно подумав, что мог бы давно прикупить личный фартук для отработок. — Сейчас покажу, как надо. Вот здесь, — Альбус ткнул пальцем в ряд ящиков, от которых, даже несмотря на накинутую сверху пленку, поднимался жуткий смрад, — навоз. А тут... песок...

Альбус с беспокойством посмотрел на Боунса.

Увидев ящики с навозом, тот буквально позеленел. А уж от души принюхавшись — главная ошибка новичков — и вовсе покачнулся, задев локтем стеллаж с лейками.

«Идиот», — подумал Альбус устало.

Боунс определенно шел к тому, чтобы грохнуться в обморок при первой попытке снять пленку.

— Держи, — Альбус вынул из кармана и протянул ему свой зажим. — Он пропитан экстрактом. Ничего не почувствуешь.

— Спасибо, — промямлил Боунс, схватившись за зажим как за спасательный круг.

Работа пошла в бодром темпе.

Альбус стремился поскорее расправиться с удобрением, а Боунс подстроился под его темп и даже вошел во вкус, гнусаво болтая о большой совиной ферме отца, домашке по Зельям и девочках.

— А тебе кто-нибудь нравится? — спросил Боунс, когда окончательно освоился в его компании и, видимо, почувствовал себя на одной волне со старшекурсником. — Я никому не скажу, честно.

— Профессор Спраут, — ответил Альбус, едва сдержав перевшую из него ухмылку. — Ловлю тебя на слове — никому не говори!

Боунс уставился на него так испуганно, что Альбус со вздохом добавил:

— Расслабься, я шучу... Ты закончил с песком?

— Да, — Боунс вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.

— Кинь фартук вон туда, — Альбус качнул головой в сторону ящика в дальнем углу теплицы. — Я здесь сам закончу, осталось немного.

— Правда? — обрадовался Боунс, широко улыбнувшись. — Спасибо!

— Ага, иди. Только зажим не снимай, пока не выйдешь — тут сейчас вонища жуткая, — посоветовал Альбус. Работы оставалось еще на полчаса, но Боунс потрудился на славу и не отлынивал, как некоторые малявки, которых на Альбуса периодически спихивала Спраут. Устал он по-настоящему. — Иди. Я догоню.

— Хорошо, — Боунс скинул фартук и вприпрыжку убежал, хлопнув дверью теплицы.

Глубоко погрузившись в мысли о Драко и вступительных экзаменах, закончил Альбус только через час.

Завтрак он пропустил, но расписание радовало свободным утром, поэтому Альбус неспешно умылся в подсобке, убрал инвентарь и решил прогуляться до Хагрида. Даже его фирменные каменные кексы сейчас прельщали куда больше голода.

Правда, далеко Альбус так и не ушел.

Он как раз пробирался сквозь сорняки и кустарник вдоль крайней теплицы, когда услышал знакомые голоса и машинально отпрянул обратно в тень.

Щелкнула маггловская зажигалка.

— Слушай, ты реально был на высоте! — сказал, гоготнув, Маклагген. Альбус пригнулся, разглядывая его смазанный силуэт с сигаретой в зубах в отражении металлической бочки, и чуть не свалился, потеряв равновесие, в густую поросль ракитника — рядом с Маклаггеном стоял Скорпиус, ежась от утреннего холода. — Я бы зассал, получив такое задание. Никогда бы не подумал, что кто-то со Слизерина утрет мне нос.

Скорпиус издал краткий смешок.

— Честно, мне было немного не по себе, — признался он спустя секунду-другую молчания. — Садиться на неисправную метлу — не в плюй-камни играть.

Альбус почувствовал мерзкий липкий холодок, прошедшийся вдоль позвоночника.

Скорпиус знал о неисправности метлы, но не отказался играть. Почему?

Альбус нахмурился, стараясь лишний раз не шевелиться. А Скорпиус меж тем помялся, прежде чем сказать:

— Я рад, что вы меня приняли, правда.

— Ты ведь никому не говорил? — спросил Маклагген с подозрением. — Это только для своих.

— Никому.

— Даже своему дружку Поттеру?

Альбус невольно напрягся, ожидая, что же Скорпиус скажет.

— Только не ему, — пробормотал Скорпиус.

— Неужели? — фыркнул Маклагген недоверчиво.

— Он мой лучший друг, — Скорпиус, судя по тону, занервничал. — Но он слишком обо мне печется, хуже отца. Чтобы я ему что-то рассказал о клубе — да никогда!

Альбус едва подавил в себе порыв выскочить из укрытия и хорошенько врезать Скорпиусу, чтобы выбить из его головы всю дурь.

«Слишком обо мне печется! — подумал он со злостью, натужно сглотнув. — Какой ты дурак, Малфой!»

— Ты докурил? — пробурчал Скорпиус. — Давай быстрее, надо у Хагрида набрать куриных перьев, скоро пара начнется.

— Все-все, закончил уже, — пробурчал Маклагген и бросил сигарету прямо в бочку, в отражении которой Альбус за ними подглядывал — тот замер, не дыша. — Черт же дернул пойти на углубленный курс Прорицания! Сейчас бы дрыхли до ланча, а не кур ощипывали...

Они ушли, пропав в зазоре между теплиц, а Альбус прокрался к тропинке и со всех ног бросился в замок.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Это не Маклагген! Точнее, не только он... Все дело в клубе. И Скорпиус в этом тоже замешан, но по своей воле!

Альбус ворвался в кабинет без стука, заставив Драко вздрогнуть, оторваться от документации и взглянуть на него поверх очков для чтения в черной тонкой оправе.

— Какой клуб? Поттер, о чем вы?.. — спросил Драко медленно, сняв и отложив очки. Он выглядел таким усталым и оттого спокойным, что немного унялся и Альбус, бежавший без остановки от самых теплиц. Драко поморщился, втянув носом воздух: — Мерлин, Поттер, чем от вас...

— Клуб... — задыхаясь, проговорил Альбус и оперся о стеллаж, силясь восстановить дыхание. Сердце заходилось в груди так, что грозилось проломить грудину. — Какой-то клуб, в котором они оба...

— Поттер, — Драко повысил голос, заставив Альбуса заткнуться. Когда он поднял голову, заметнее стали тени, залегшие под его глазами — похоже, у кого-то тоже выдалась неспокойная ночка. — Успокойтесь. На вас лица нет. Дышите ровно.

— Я не могу! — запальчиво огрызнулся Альбус, сбив учебник по Чарам с полки.

— Все вы можете, — холодно отрезал Драко. — Скорпиусу угрожает опасность прямо сейчас? Кому-то из студентов угрожает опасность в данный конкретный момент?

— Нет, — ответил Альбус глухо.

— Значит, угрожает в перспективе? — уточнил Драко тем же спокойным, безумно хладнокровным тоном.

— Да. Думаю, что да.

— С перспективой мы разберемся, Поттер, — сказал Драко так, что Альбус просто поверил — да, они разберутся. Дышать стало куда легче. — А сейчас успокойтесь.

— Но мне надо сказать вам, сэр... — Альбус замешкался, поднял учебник и вернул на стеллаж. Крушить этот кабинет когда-то вошло в привычку, но теперь собственный жест показался донельзя глупым.

Драко покачал головой:

— Простите меня, мистер Поттер, — его губы скривились в невыразительной усмешке, — но сейчас с вами совершенно невозможно разговаривать.

— В смысле? — тупо переспросил Альбус.

— Подозреваю, вы были на отработке в теплицах, — Драко поднялся, обогнул стол и открыл дверь. Занятия первой половины дня уже начались: коридор опустел и стих недавний гул голосов. — И принеслись сюда сразу же, не заходя в душ.

— Вы серьезно? — разозлился Альбус, хотя больше уже не испытывал желания что-нибудь свернуть.

— Да, — с нажимом произнес Драко, поморщившись, — я серьезно. Пойдемте, ради Мерлина.

Альбус хотел было возразить, но Драко резким быстрым шагом направился в сторону западного крыла, и ему не осталось ничего, кроме как поплестись следом.

Они минули коридор, свернули возле гобелена с изображением второй Гоблинской войны, провожаемые любопытными взглядами участников сражения. Драко остановился возле одной из дверей — Альбус смутно припомнил, что здесь располагалась преподавательская ванная — и пробормотал пароль:

— Абиссинская смоковница.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и Драко кивком пропустил Альбуса вперед. Затем зашел сам и наложил запирающее заклятие.

— Полотенца на сушилке. Ванные принадлежности на полке. Левый кран — горячая, правый — холодная, — сухо прокомментировал Драко, хотя едва ли небольшая комнатка с единственным окном под потолком, небольшим бассейном и легкой шторкой требовала экскурсии. — Сложите вещи сюда, — Драко указал на небольшой табурет у бассейна, — чтобы я смог освежить их чарами.

С этими словами Драко зашел за шторку и сел на скамью, прислонившись затылком к стене и прикрыв глаза.

«Чего ты там не видел?» — хотел спросить Альбус, гипнотизируя взглядом его ровный профиль и легкую хмурую морщинку между светлых бровей, но вовремя себя одернул.

Альбус разделся, свалив одежду в неряшливую кучу на табурете, и спустился по ступеням в бассейн, принявшись крутить краны с водой. Набирая воду, он окончательно пришел в себя после сцены, нечаянным свидетелем которой стал. Запах мятного геля для душа перебил терпкое веяние удобрений.

— Ну, Поттер, — Альбус услышал тихий шелест отодвигаемой шторки и понял, что Драко забрал его одежду. Краска прилила к щекам, стоило вспомнить утренние фантазии, которыми он доводил себя до оргазма. Хорошо, Драко не умел читать мысли. — Что вы собирались мне сообщить?

Альбус поводил ладонью по голове, взъерошив волосы и хорошенько втерев в них шампунь.

Собравшись с мыслями, он пересказал Драко разговор Скорпиуса и Маклаггена у теплиц.

— Как вы думаете, сэр, — спросил Альбус неуверенно, став прямо под струю холодной воды из-под крана, — что это за клуб?..

— Понятия не имею, — хмыкнул Драко. — Но если Скорпиус в него вступил по своей воле и знал заранее, на что идет, садясь на неисправную метлу...

— Он получил «задание». Так сказал Маклагген, — пробормотал Альбус, закрыв кран и потянув на себя одно из чистых полотенец с сушилки. Обернув его вокруг бедер и спустив остатки воды со дна бассейна, он поднялся и отдернул шторку. — Похоже на игру. «Правда или вызов», что-то в этом духе.

Драко отвлекся от толстовки, которую очищал легкими движениями палочки, и запнулся, остановившись взглядом на дорожке темных волосков, уходящей от пупка Альбуса к краю полотенца. Всего на мгновение, но этого оказалось достаточно для неловкой паузы, которую только усугубил звук сорвавшейся с крана и разбившейся о кафель капли.

Драко лениво — о нет, он бы скорее убился, нежели открыто показал расторопное смущение — поднял взгляд к глазам Альбуса.

— Сейчас, мистер Поттер, я скажу крайне неприятную вещь, — произнес он медленно. — У нас нет оснований для привлечения этого клуба к ответственности.

— Скорпиусу угрожала реальная опасность, — напомнил Альбус с нажимом. — Там, на поле.

— Да, — сказал Драко глухо. — Даже если он сам недооценивает эту опасность. Но у нас нет ни одного доказательства нарушения школьных правил — добровольное участие в рискованной авантюре нельзя приписать ни к угрозам, ни к причинению вреда другому студенту.

— Разве... — начал запальчиво Альбус, но Драко его перебил:

— Вскользь услышанный разговор — недостаточно веский повод, — он покачал головой, сложив толстовку и джинсы Альбуса на табурет, а затем встал и отвернулся к стене. Его плечи напряглись. Драко, судя по дрогнувшему голосу, совсем непросто дались следующие слова: — Как бы мы ни заботились о Скорпиусе, мы не сможем постоянно ограждать его от самого себя.

Альбус понимал, о чем он.

О словах Скорпиуса про душащую опеку и желание скрыть от близких людей хоть толику своего, личного — пусть даже это самое глупое, что он делал в жизни.

— И что вы предлагаете? — спросил Альбус убито. Он не представлял, как теперь подступиться к Скорпиусу. Очевидно, никакие разговоры бы не выманили из него нужной информации. Как-то на третьем курсе он неделю из принципа не разговаривал с Альбусом после неудачной шутки с чернильными бомбами. Ал чуть на стенку не лез, а Скорпиус — тому легко давалось терпение. — Что нам делать?

— Только ждать, — ответил Драко тихо. — Понимаю, это не в вашем стиле, Поттер. Но нам придется ждать. И наблюдать пристальнее за Скорпиусом и Маклаггеном.

Альбус скинул полотенце и резко, из-за поднявшегося внутри негодования, принялся надевать чистые вещи. На влажное, распаренное тело рукава толстовки и джинсы налезали с трудом.

— Ждать? Пока кому-нибудь из клуба по случайному стечению обстоятельств не оторвет ногу? — спросил Альбус ядовито, накинув на мокрую голову капюшон. — Тогда будет достаточно доказательств?

Драко промолчал.

Альбус оделся и хмуро уставился на его светлый затылок.

— У вас что, нет предложений получше?

— Представьте себе, Поттер, я не всеведущ, — процедил Драко, не оборачиваясь.

И тогда только Альбус заметил, что он дрожал.

Мелкая нервная дрожь, тронувшая все тело Драко, похожая на задавленную, но не вытравленную до конца тревогу, — она заставила сердце Альбуса мучительно сжаться.

— Прости... — Альбус сглотнул, ступив ближе и дотронувшись до его плеча. Драко замер, напрягшись еще сильнее, но не отстранился. — То есть... Простите, сэр. Понимаю, что сейчас ничего не сделаешь... И поэтому злюсь.

Драко все еще молчал.

Вязкая, неприятная тишина наждаком проехалась по нервам.

Повинуясь едва осознанному желанию, Альбус сделал еще шаг и осторожно, боясь спугнуть, обнял Драко со спины. Почувствовал, как отдалось в собственном теле его сердцебиение — частое, гулкое. Так не реагируют, не смея двинуться с места, на забывшегося студента.

Альбус услышал тихий неспокойный выдох, когда прижался лбом к твердому плечу. Должно быть, из-за остывшей воды, капавшей с его волос Драко на рубашку. Или из-за того, что расстояние между ними давно не сокращалось настолько. Что его не оставалось вовсе.

— Все будет в порядке, — хрипло пробормотал Альбус. — Мы придумаем что-нибудь.

— Поттер, вы... — Драко даже не шевельнулся, но Альбус обнял его крепче, предчувствуя позыв отстраниться, и болезненно поморщился.

— Не надо, — он не узнал собственный голос, слабый и отчаянный. Он никогда в жизни так не просил. — Пожалуйста. Дай мне минуту. Одну минуту.

У него не получалось играть по правилам. Не получалось давить чувства, делая вид, что жизнь продолжается и бьет ключом.

Альбус закрыл глаза.

Горло схватил предательский спазм, а сердце сжалось, будто в грудь ударили кулаком — Драко пах так привычно. Мятой, молоком и собой.

Альбус резко отступил, поправив капюшон, и с сожалением отвернулся.

— Минута не кончилась, — сказал Драко глухо. Видеть бы его лицо сейчас — неужели пытался язвить?

— Я знаю... — Альбус запнулся и не смог произнести вслух короткое и честное: «Ее все равно бы не хватило». Он подошел к двери и повернул ручку, постаравшись, чтобы голос хоть теперь не дал слабину: — Спасибо, что провели в преподавательскую ванную, сэр.

Альбус вышел тут же, боясь передумать, и направился прочь по коридору.

Трясти его перестало только на повороте к лестницам.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Пыль вяло кружилась в полуденном тусклом свете. В библиотеке стояла жуткая духота — камины накануне натопили так, что все окна в замке запотели, и очертания укутанных снегом гор за стеклом расплылись, смешавшись с тяжелым февральским небом.

Альбус, в самом начале бросив попытки учить, отодвинулся подальше от стола, чтобы навалиться на него грудью и положить под щеку так и не раскрытый учебник Трансфигурации. В библиотеку его завели два стратегических назначения: слежка за Скорпиусом, которая продолжалась уже неделю, но по-прежнему не давала результатов, и стремление не оставаться в одиночестве.

Трансфигурация и близящийся экзамен волновали все меньше.

Альбус даже подумывал, лениво разглядывая склоненные к книгам головы студентов за соседними столами, что мог бы прекрасно обойтись сдачей Высших Чар и ЗОТИ. И плевать, плевать на курсы авроров, на которые он за каким-то чертом подал заявку в начале года.

Он бы все равно не переплюнул сиятельного Джеймса.

— Скука, — пробормотал Альбус, перебивая неприятную мысль. — Жуткая скука...

Скорпиус, методично конспектируя параграф по гаданию на кишках крокодила для Трелони, лишь приподнял брови, а Роуз, поглядев на Альбуса с нескрываемым возмущением, отодвинула словарь рун и достала из сумки практикум по Трансфигурации.

— Занялся бы делом, — произнесла она с нажимом, пробежавшись пальцами по разноцветным закладкам, и открыла нужную страницу. — Когда ты в последний раз сделал что-то по учебе?

— Когда написал доклад по Чарам, — напомнил Альбус и добавил с ухмылкой: — Классный же доклад, тыковка. Не только ты у нас голову носишь на плечах.

Он чертовски гордился собственной аналитикой по двойным цикличным заклятиям, которую зачитал перед всем потоком в среду. Даже Драко, обычно не разменивавшийся на похвалу, сдержанно отметил высокий уровень проделанной работы.

Правда, на Альбуса он даже не взглянул, чиркнув что-то в журнале.

И после занятия, когда Альбус попытался с ним заговорить, сослался на неотложные дела и ушел, прихватив пальто. Чуть позже Скорпиус обронил мимоходом, что Драко встречался с Асторией в Хогсмиде, чтобы навсегда закрыть вопрос с алиментами и правами — Скорпиусу стукнуло восемнадцать еще в начале сентября, но до сложного разговора его родители дошли только сейчас.

Альбус чувствовал себя последним козлом, но не смог не порадоваться, что спустя пять лет бумажной волокиты Драко и Асторию больше ничего не связывало.

Даже Скорпиус выдохнул с облегчением и пробормотал: «Наконец-то».

— Да, доклад хороший, — Роуз вспыхнула, разгладив страницу с таким усердием, что надорвала ветхий уголок. — Но ты же собирался плотно заняться Трансфигурацией. Зачем я составляла для тебя список тем? Ты не можешь зубрить только одну дисциплину. Чем ты собираешься заняться после школы? Преподавателем по Чарам ты не станешь.

— Профессор Малфой же как-то стал, — вяло заметил Альбус, скорее из желания немного поцапаться с Роуз и разнообразить библиотечную тягомотину. — Сместив Флитвика.

— Флитвику уже тогда под сто было, кажется, — фыркнула Роуз. — Помнишь, на четвертом курсе? Он забывал, что задавал домашнее задание. Мы целый семестр ничего не делали.

— Хорошее было время! — протянул Скорпиус, оторвавшись на мгновение от конспекта. Они с Альбусом переглянулись с ухмылками и дали друг другу «пять».

Роуз закатила глаза.

— Кстати говоря, — сказал Альбус, наблюдая за тем, как Скорпиус выводит завитушки над каждой заглавной буквой, высунув от усердия кончик языка, — профессор Малфой не только преподает. Его главная работа — в Ассоциации Чар при Министерстве. Он в совете состоит, между прочим. Выдает патенты на заклинания, бумажки всякие подписывает.

— Не думаю, что этого он добился, забивая на все предметы, кроме любимых Чар, — упрямо отозвалась Роуз.

— Почему вы опять говорите о моем отце? — простонал Скорпиус, запрокинув голову к потолку.

— Потому что Альбусу он очень нравится, — ехидно ответила Роуз, глянув на Альбуса с насмешкой. Тот похолодел — слишком часто Роуз стала отпускать двусмысленные комментарии на эту тему.

— О да. Мне очень нравится получать по шее, — язвительно пробормотал Альбус, понадеявшись, что слабина, которую дал голос, никого не смутит. Чтобы окончательно увести разговор в другое русло, он без особой надежды предложил: — Может, сгоняем в «Три метлы» после обеда? Пропустим по кружке сливочного пива?

— Там, где одна кружка, обязательно возьмутся еще три, — вздохнула Роуз. Она склонилась к практикуму, напряженно вчитываясь в формулы. — Я бы не против, Ал, но заданий по горло. У меня в этом году...

— На два экзамена больше, чем у всех остальных, — закончил за нее Альбус. — Да, да. Помню я. Скорп?

Тот невыразительно мотнул головой, не отрываясь от конспекта:

— Я занят.

— Чем же? — удивился Альбус. Он сел так резко, что после долгой неподвижности слегка закружилась голова. — И с кем это?

— Ну, с ребятами с курса Прорицаний, — Скорпиус не изменился в лице, но его перо на новой завитушке противно скрипнуло. — Собираемся писать большой совместный проект по гаданию по «И-Дзын».

Альбус невольно нахмурился.

Прорицания означали Маклаггена, а тот, в свою очередь, — клуб.

Если Скорпиус так отмазывался, то он поступил чертовски хитро. Не мог же Альбус, в самом деле, напроситься с ним на встречу по дисциплине, которую отмел еще на пятом курсе.

— Наверняка завалитесь в «Три Метлы» и будете пить, — Альбус зашел с другой стороны, ожидая, что Скорпиус расколется насчет места встречи, но тот лишь качнул головой:

— Нет, Альбус. Мы будем учиться.

— Чего и тебе советую, — поддакнула довольная Роуз. — Бери пример.

Скорпиус улыбнулся и даже немного покраснел.

— Вы скучные, — пробормотал Альбус, пытаясь не выдать собственного разочарования. — Найду... другую компанию.

— Корнера? — Скорпиус не переставал улыбаться.

— Что? Боже, нашел, кого вспомнить, — поморщился Альбус.

С Уиллом Корнером он пару раз целовался, когда сходил с ума и пытался броситься стремглав в хоть какие-то отношения. Но тянуть Уилла в постель, не испытывая ничего, кроме гнетущего отчаяния, оказалось выше сил Альбуса — они разбежались быстро и крайне неловко.

— Я пошел, — Альбус подорвался с места, кинув учебник по Трансфигурации в сумку. — Счастливо оставаться.

— Куда? — возмутилась Роуз. — Ты и строчки не прочитал!

Альбус задвинул стул с грохотом, заставившим студентов Когтеврана, собравшихся в кружок за соседним столом, с недовольством зашикать, и свернул в проход между стеллажами.

Проверив в расписании, что у Драко не стояло никаких занятий всю первую половину дня, Альбус поднялся на третий этаж. Задумавшись, он открыл дверь кабинета, не постучавшись, и неловко застыл на пороге.

— ...Это уже не в первый раз происходит. Я обратился ко всем коллегам, и вас тоже настоятельно прошу, профессор... — Слагхорн прервался на полуслове, обернувшись на Альбуса, и недовольно фыркнул в усы. — Мистер Поттер? Почему вы входите в кабинет декана без стука?

— Прошу прощения... — Альбус поймал чуть насмешливый взгляд Драко.

Тот стоял с пальто в руках, явно только вернувшись по каминной сети. Судя по влажным потяжелевшим волосам и дождевым каплям на воротнике, он застал проливной лондонский дождь.

Альбус показательно шагнул за порог и постучал по открытой двери.

— Можно мне войти, сэр? — спросил он вежливо.

— Не стоит паясничать, молодой человек! — неодобрительно произнес Слагхорн. Он искоса посмотрел на Драко и вздохнул, покачав головой: — Надеюсь на вашу помощь, коллега.

— Конечно, профессор. Я вас услышал, — кивнул Драко сдержанно, будто и не заметив акцента, с которым Слагхорн выделил последнее слово, и подошел к настенному крючку, повесив на него пальто. — Заходите, Поттер.

Альбус поскорее проскользнул в кабинет, чтобы не столкнуться в проеме со Слагхорном, и учтиво ему кивнул — «Еще поклонись, дебил!» — когда тот прошел мимо и закрыл за собой дверь.

— О чем он говорил? — тут же спросил Альбус, когда Драко легким взмахом палочки высушил волосы и устало опустился в кресло. Должно быть, постоянные отлучки в Лондон по делам его выматывали еще больше, чем проверка домашних заданий. — Что-то случилось?

Первый их личный разговор за неделю начался удивительно спокойно.

— У профессора Слагхорна уже второй раз пропадают флаконы «Феликс Фелициса» из личных запасов, — вздохнул Драко, пошевелив плечом и поморщившись. — Он хочет, чтобы деканы опросили студентов своих факультетов.

— Всех? — удивился Альбус. — Это же охренеть сколько! То есть... простите. Очень много, сэр.

Драко издал краткий смешок.

— Похоже, это понимаете только вы, — пробормотал он, кинув на Альбуса странный, долгий взгляд. — Вы что-то хотели, Поттер?

— Да.

Альбус рассказал о своих догадках относительно встречи клуба. Против всех ожиданий, Драко только приподнял брови в сдержанном удивлении.

— И что? — он откинулся на спинку кресла, осторожно коснувшись левого плеча и с силой сжав. Альбусу до одури захотелось подойти, встать позади кресла и хорошенько размять Драко плечи. Похоже, и сам Драко это заметил по направлению его взгляда, потому что невесело усмехнулся. — Поттер, вы не задумывались, что «задание», на котором вы так зациклились, могло быть лишь глупой студенческой шуткой? Посвящением в клуб и проверкой на прочность.

— К чему тогда такая секретность? — нахмурился Альбус.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Иногда у меня создается обманчивое впечатление, — произнес он полушутливо, — что я больше вашего понимаю в молодежных движениях.

— Сэр...

— Поттер, — Драко прервал его, нахмурившись. — Довольно. Ваша мания во всем видеть злой умысел начинает настораживать. Займитесь лучше...

— Учебой? — подсказал Альбус ядовито, когда Драко запнулся. — Спасибо за совет, сэр. Думаю, я найду время.

Альбус резко развернулся и вышел за дверь, не обратив внимания на оклик по имени. До обеда оставалось немного. А после — после он собирался разобраться раз и навсегда с домыслами о клубе.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Скорпиус ел, то и дело поглядывая на часы.

Учитывая, что обычно он полчаса занимался методичным разделением еды на мелкие кусочки и лишь затем начинал неторопливо жевать, сегодняшняя спешка сильно бросалась в глаза.

— Ты как Клык, которого неделю не кормили, — Альбус с силой похлопал его по спине, когда Скорпиус закашлялся, запивая тушеные овощи тыквенным соком. — Притормози, приятель.

— Мне просто хватит есть, — сдавленно отозвался Скорпиус, приложив к губам салфетку и еще пару раз кашлянув. — Я уже опаздываю.

— Тебя подождут, — пожал плечами Альбус, поискав глазами Маклаггена. Его привычное место пустовало, что уже заставляло насторожиться. Никакие занятия по Прорицаниям не служили поводом не появляться на обеде. — Это же не экзамен.

Альбус скользнул нарочито небрежным взглядом по преподавательскому столу. Драко говорил с Макгонагалл и в их сторону не смотрел.

— Ну да, — отозвался Скорпиус не то серьезно, не то саркастически. Он встал, перешагнув через скамью, подложил сложенную салфетку под тарелку и коротко попрощался: — Увидимся вечером. Я пошел.

Скорпиус двинулся к выходу из Большого зала так быстро, будто его догоняла армия инферналов. Дождавшись, когда он скроется за дверью, Альбус вскочил, бросив вилку, и без единого промелька сомнения рванул следом.

Петляя за Скорпиусом по коридорам и осторожно выглядывая из-за каждого угла, Альбус трижды проклял себя за то, что не взял у Лили отцовскую мантию-невидимку.

Скорпиус шел не оборачиваясь, но Альбус все равно не рисковал.

Пережидал в нишах, прислушиваясь к шагам, вновь крался, мягко переступая с пятки на мысок.

Преследование кончилось на восьмом этаже.

Альбус с упавшим сердцем узнал дорогу к Выручай-комнате.

Скорпиус остановился у знакомой стены, коснувшись кладки рукой. Закрыл глаза, что дало Альбусу пару секунд на резкий рывок из одной ниши в другую, и произнес тихо, но четко:

— Клуб «Удача или отрава».

В стене появилась дверь, и Скорпиус, только теперь воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, юркнул внутрь. Проход за ним тотчас растворился, и на его месте вновь вырисовалась кладка.

Альбус тихо выругался.

Сердце застучало часто и гулко.

Он вывалился из ниши, чуть не сбив рыцарские доспехи, и подошел к стене. Стоил ли риск того? Если внутри открытое помещение, то все сразу увидят Альбуса, стоит ему произнести пароль, и слежка заведомо обречена на провал. Если вдруг окажется, что в клубе действительно занимаются Прорицаниями, то Скорпиус никогда его не простит.

«Я просто хочу убедиться, что мой лучший друг не вляпался во что-то опасное, — подумал Альбус, глубоко вдохнув. — И плевать, если он меня возненавидит».

— Клуб «Удача или отрава», — произнес Альбус решительно, коснувшись кладки. Дернул появившуюся из камня дверную ручку и зашел внутрь.

Выручай-комната приняла вид зала, доверху заваленного вещами. Столы, шкафы и стулья, статуи и фрагменты колонн, бесчисленные полотна, свисавшие с высокого сводчатого потолка, — все это образовало огромный извилистый коридор, едва освещенный и узкий.

Альбус облегченно выдохнул.

В таком бардаке вряд ли кто-то заметит его присутствие.

Он протиснулся между двух накрененных комодов, осторожно отцепив от крючка край застрявшей мантии, и прислушался.

— ...Ты принес? — голос Маклаггена раздался совсем близко.

Видимо, участники клуба решили не плутать по лабиринтам Выручай-комнаты и обосноваться поближе к двери.

Альбус обошел свалку кастрюль, чайников и огромных металлических тарелок с гравюрами, выросшую уродливой громадой до сводчатого потолка, и пристроился за черной бархатной портьерой, повисшей между его укрытием и местом собрания. Легкий тусклый луч света пробивался сквозь прожженную в плотной ткани дырку — Альбус осторожно заглянул в нее одним глазом, разглядев силуэт Кори Смита и кучерявую светлую голову. Должно быть, Тины Финниган.

— Принес, — сказал Скорпиус. Что-то мелодично звякнуло, и Маклагген присвистнул:

— Ни черта себе! Сразу два пузырька. А старикашка Слагги не поднимет шум?

Альбус вздрогнул, тотчас вспомнив сцену, которую застал в кабинете Драко. Неужели это Скорпиус украл из личных запасов Слагхорна «Феликс Фелицис»?

— Только один, — поправил Скорпиус, на мгновение появившись в поле зрения, чтобы показать на нужный флакон пальцем. — Другой — обычная основа для зелья. Муляж, я его купил в лавке «Зонко». Как ты и просил.

— Ну ты даешь, Малфой, — рассмеялась Тина Финниган и сдвинулась вправо, закрыв Альбусу весь обзор пышной шевелюрой. — Классно сработано.

— Значит, у нас все готово, — подытожил Маклагген. — Когда собираемся?

— После отбоя? — предложил Смит.

— Да, главное, выбраться из замка, — пробормотала Тина. — А если нас спалят? Тот же Хагрид.

— Он в десять выходит кормить кур, — сказал Скорпиус. — Пока будет в курятнике, тогда и проберемся мимо хижины.

— Ты уверен, что в деле, Малфой? — вдруг ехидно спросил Маклагген. — Дружка Поттера уже не будет рядом, если что-то пойдет не так. Запретный лес — местечко не для слабонервных.

Альбус вздрогнул, когда его упомянули.

— Прекрати, — холодно ответил Скорпиус. — Я сам за себя могу постоять.

— Как знаешь, — протянул Маклагген и добавил примирительно: — Ладно, не кипятись. Давайте в десять. Завтра.

— Заметано.

Альбус отступил подальше, спрятавшись за дубовым шкафом, когда все четверо принялись пробираться обратно к выходу. Со скрипом возникла в стене дверь, и члены клуба один за другим стали покидать комнату.

— Держите дистанцию, — инструктировал Маклагген. — И постарайтесь, чтобы вас не видели вместе в коридорах. Тебя тоже касается, малявка.

— Хорошо.

У Альбуса под сердцем неспокойно шевельнулось. Голос показался смутно знакомым, тонким и девчачьим. Он не заметил еще одного члена клуба?

Альбус выбрался из укрытия и осторожно двинулся в сторону двери.

Голоса стихли, но кто-то еще бродил по комнате, видимо, дожидаясь возможности выйти.

Альбус постарался выглянуть незаметно из-за угла, но зацепился мантией за край бронзовой статуэтки, и та с грохотом упала на пол. Эхо от этого звука прокатилось под потолком, и Альбус тут же юркнул обратно в тень, вжавшись всем телом в шкаф.

Все внутри него похолодело.

— Кто здесь? — голос Маклаггена дрогнул, что-то хрустнуло у него под ногами — наверное, оступился. — Кто здесь?.. Выходи! Я знаю, что ты здесь.

Альбус услышал его приближающиеся шаги и немедленно рванул в свободный проход.

— Остановись! — вскрикнул Маклагген, бросившись вдоль разделявшей их стены хлама. Они бежали в одном направлении всего в метре друг от друга — Альбус слышал его загнанное дыхание, лязг откидываемых им вещей. Ноги горели от скорости бега, дыхания едва хватало. Взгляд метался по сторонам в поисках выхода или поворота. — Секо! Фините!

Маклагген прокричал это громко и испуганно.

Все вокруг замерло.

Алый и серебристый лучи рванули в узкую брешь между двумя шкафами, отразились от металлических доспехов и ударили обернувшегося Альбуса прямо в грудь.

Боль пронзила все тело — будто сотни скальпелей ворвались в кожу.

Альбус издал гортанный стон, повалившись на колени.

— Черт! — воскликнул Маклагген. — Черт! Что я... Черт!

Скрытый от Альбуса сплошной стеной, он не стал обходить завал и проверять, кого настигло заклятие. Сбивая чайники, пустые рамы картин и обломки стульев, Маклагген опрометью бросился к выходу. Скрипнула появившаяся в стене дверь, и он исчез по ту сторону.

Все затихло.

Альбус пошатнулся, схватившись за подлокотник старого кресла. Сполз за пол, содрогаясь в диких конвульсиях. Его колотило так, что он едва смог поднять дрожащую ладонь — на ней назревали багровые ссадины и тотчас затягивались, чтобы открыться вновь.

Боль пульсировала, становясь все сильнее с каждым новым порезом, расцветавшим на свежих рубцах.

«Цикличное заклятие», — пронеслось в голове.

Гребаный Маклагген не даром так внимательно слушал его доклад. Наверняка и заговоренная метла — его рук дело.

Альбус потянулся за палочкой, но та выскользнула из дрогнувшей руки и откатилась под раму большого напольного зеркала. В его отражении, нечетком из-за наслоений пыли и грязи, Альбус не узнал собственное лицо, окровавленное, искаженное царапинами, которые расцветали на лбу, подбородке и щеках и тут же рубцевались.

Хотелось сжаться, укрыться хоть как-то от жегшей тело боли.

Альбус силился ползти за палочкой, но каждый раз, как он тянулся к ней — новый приступ, сильнее, раскатистее предыдущего, заставлял его корчиться и стонать.

Сознание пронзила страшная мысль: «В Выручай-комнате меня никто не найдет».

Только если Маклагген, ведомый совестью, решил бы вернуться и проверить, кого он подбил выпаленным в испуганном бреду заклятием.

Альбус стиснул зубы и попытался встать на четвереньки. Сотни свежих порезов, будто глубже, больнее прежнего вгрызлись в живот и ноги, опрокинув его обратно на пол.

Дыхание замедлялось, силы утекали стремительно, погружая в вялое, аморфное состояние. Бросало то в жар, то в озноб, и перед глазами легла, стоило пойти на поводу слабости тела и откинуться на спину, густая темная пелена.

Перед тем как вырубиться, посмотрев на далекий сводчатый потолок, Альбус подумал не о смерти или о том, что Выручай-комната может хранить его тело очень долго.

Он почему-то вспомнил первый урок Чар с Драко.

Как тот вошел в аудиторию неспешным уверенным шагом, представился, сказав, что заменит Флитвика, и попросил удивленно затихших студентов достать волшебные палочки.

Альбусу очень захотелось в тот день.

Хоть на мгновение.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Он приходил в себя медленно.

Будто во сне приподнимался, жадно глотая воду из предложенного стакана. Вновь ложился без сил, щекой водя по мокрой от пота подушке в попытке устроиться поудобнее. Чувствовал легкие прикосновения холодной ладони, гладившей по голове, — как забористый бред, нашептанный больным подсознанием.

Выбравшись из пут бессвязного кошмара, Альбус проснулся, уставившись нечетким взглядом на прикроватный торшер, окруженный тусклым ореолом света.

Приподнялся на локтях, выпутавшись из темно-синего одеяла, в которое завернулся как в кокон от ударившего озноба. Не его одеяло. Не его кровать в небольшой спальне с единственным окном, за которым уже сгущалась вечерняя мгла.

Поначалу показалось, что это лишь продолжение сна, пока он не услышал тихий облегченный выдох:

— Альбус...

Драко поднялся из кресла, в котором, видимо, успел задремать, и пристроился в изножье кровати. Потянулся ближе, подоткнув подушку Альбусу под спину, и бережно придержал его за плечо, помогая сесть.

Бледный, уставший — теперь к привычному уже виду Драко прибавилась тень плохо скрываемых эмоций.

— Не дергайся, — велел он коротко. — Лежи.

— Что... — прохрипел Альбус еле слышно. — Что случилось?

— Ты отключился из-за многократно пережитого болевого шока, — произнес Драко, поморщившись. Он провел ладонью по встрепанным волосам и взглянул на Альбуса со смесью бессильного раздражения и обреченности. — И был без сознания около семи часов.

Альбус посмотрел на руки.

Вспомнились порезы и рубцы, исполосовавшие кожу. Теперь от них не осталось и следа.

Перехватив его взгляд, Драко объяснил:

— Я нейтрализовал чары. Зелья быстро привели тебя в порядок, но... Организму требовалось восстановить силы.

— Ты все это время сидел со мной? — спросил Альбус тихо, послав к черту формальное «сэр». Выстраивать приличествующую студенту дистанцию сейчас казалось откровенной глупостью. Драко покачал головой:

— Мне нужно было провести несколько уроков у младших курсов.

— Черт, — выдохнул Альбус. — Я же пропустил...

— Не волнуйся, — Драко нашел его ладонь и успокаивающе сжал, погладив большим пальцем костяшки пальцев. Прикосновение отозвалось приятным толчком в груди. — Когда у вашего потока была Трансфигурация, я зашел к Макгонагалл и сказал, что тебе пришлось срочно отлучиться домой по семейным обстоятельствам.

— Спасибо, — Альбус прислонился затылком к металлическому изголовью кровати и позволил себе расслабиться.

Они молчали какое-то время.

Альбус боялся шевельнуться, чтобы Драко не очнулся от глубокой задумчивости и не выпустил его руку из своей.

— Нужно было сразу тебе довериться, — наконец сказал Драко глухо, глядя в сторону. Свет торшера любовно огладил его профиль, коснулся сомкнутых бледных губ. — Прости.

— Ничего, — тихо ответил Альбус. — Я... сам сомневался до последнего.

Он коротко пересказал разговор, который услышал в Выручай-комнате. Про «Феликс Фелицис» и уговор встретиться у Запретного леса после отбоя.

— И потом... Я задел какую-то статуэтку, а Маклагген услышал. Он выпустил заклятие и испугался... Да, думаю, что он испугался, — нахмурился Альбус. — Потому что даже не стал проверять, в кого попал.

— Если такое вообще можно назвать везением, то тебе повезло, — пробормотал Драко. На словах о Маклаггене он едва уловимо напрягся, а в голосе его послышались зачатки глухого гнева. — Сегодня четверокурсники затеяли большую потасовку. Трое попали в Больничное крыло. Ничего серьезного, для них большее наказание — необходимость лежать. Но если Маклагген не видел тебя, он мог подумать на одного из тех, кто сейчас под присмотром Помфри.

— Наверное... — согласился Альбус. Замявшись на секунду, он задал вопрос, который интересовал его больше всего: — Но как ты нашел меня? Я...

«Думал, что останусь там навсегда», — подумал Альбус, невольно вздрогнув.

Драко заметил это и, нахмурившись, крепче сжал его ладонь.

— Когда ты выскочил из Большого зала, я сразу пошел следом. Проследил за тобой до самой Выручай-комнаты и стал ждать в одной из ниш, — сказал Драко, невыразительно дернув плечом. — Спустя какое-то время вышли ребята из клуба. Скорпиус, Тина, Кори, мальчишка Боунс...

— Что? — перебил Альбус удивленно. Вспомнился тонкий голос, который Альбус по ошибке окрестил девичьим, даже не подумав, что он мог оказаться детским. Вспомнился сам болтун-Боунс, с которым они отбывали наказание в теплицах, желание того выглядеть круче и взрослее. — Боунс тоже в клубе? Ему же всего тринадцать!

Драко мрачно кивнул. И продолжил, выдержав небольшую паузу:

— А потом из Выручай-комнаты выскочил Маклагген... С таким лицом, что я сразу понял — что-то случилось... Что-то случилось с тобой.

Драко не отвел взгляд.

В его серых глазах мелькнуло нечто неподдельно уязвимое, от чего сердце Альбуса мучительно сжалось.

— Я бы просто так не попал внутрь, — проговорил Драко тихо. — Но передо мной появилась дверь. Это значило, что Выручай-комната исполнила желание того, кто в ней находился... Ты хотел, чтобы я пришел.

— Да, — подтвердил Альбус сдавленно. Сцена стояла перед глазами так ясно. Драко, падающий возле него на колени, обнимающий его окровавленное тело. Спокойствие в его руках, чувство защищенности. — Да, я этого хотел.

Драко кивнул, будто согласился с собственными наблюдениями.

Встал, отпустив его ладонь — Альбус едва поборол разочарованный выдох, — и отошел к окну.

— Доведем легенду до конца, — сказал Драко деланно бодрым тоном, разглядывая что-то на улице в сгустившейся темноте. — Завтра до вечера не высовывайся. Пусть Маклагген и остальные думают, что ты дома. А потом мы прикроем этот клуб. Кража зелий, причинение вреда студентам и прогулки после отбоя в Запретном лесу — уже достаточные основания.

Альбус фыркнул.

— Неужели профессор Малфой советует мне прогулять занятия? — пробормотал он, закатив глаза. Попытка разрядить обстановку оказалась неудачной — Драко обернулся, вздернув брови, вдруг подошел к комоду и взял с него вчетверо сложенный пергамент.

— Я нашел это в заднем кармане твоих джинсов, — сказал он со скупой усмешкой, и Альбус, обреченно вздохнув, признал в пергаменте список тем по Трансфигурации от Роуз. — Будешь готовиться к экзамену. Изученных тем, как я вижу, ты вычеркнул немного.

Логично, что раз Драко вынул список из кармана джинсов под школьной мантией, значит, раздевал его перед тем, как уложить в кровать. Но Альбус все равно взбудораженно дернулся, даже несмотря на футболку и трусы, которые никто с него снимать не собирался.

— Значит, я останусь здесь? — спросил Альбус, стараясь не выдать нот радости и предвкушения. Несмотря на пережитый ужас и не располагающие обстоятельства, Альбус почувствовал, как ушла тяжесть с груди. Он грезил об этом месяцами.

— Да, — Драко убрал вещи Альбуса с кресла, переложив их на комод. — Будешь спать на кровати, а я постелю себе здесь.

— Где «здесь»? — ошарашенно переспросил Альбус. — На кресле?

— Ну... да, — голос Драко показался неуверенным. Как и взгляд, который он спрятал, доставая из комода еще одно одеяло.

Может, именно это сомнение в его голосе и придало Альбусу решимости.

— Ты можешь лечь на кровати, — сказал он, сдвинувшись в сторону и показательно положив подушку с края. — Мы можем лечь вместе.

— Альбус, не глупи, — произнес Драко хрипло.

— Нет, это ты не глупи, — раздраженно отозвался Альбус. — Ты думаешь, я не понимаю? Что тебе так же сложно, как и мне.

— Мне вовсе не...

— Брехня, — перебил Альбус, откинув одеяло и поднявшись с кровати. Голова после долгого тяжелого сна немного кружилась. Драко сделал неосознанный шаг назад, но неловко уперся поясницей в комод, не отрывая от Альбуса пристального взгляда. Отчаянного, полного неразбавленного месива тоски и упрямства. — Мне это не примерещилось, ясно?

— Что именно? — спросил Драко убийственно ровным тоном.

Альбуса не обманул ни вздернутый подбородок, ни сощурившиеся глаза. Драко явно собирался сыграть по-старому — выдать что-нибудь хлесткое про ребячество и обоюдную неправильную прихоть.

— Ты боялся меня потерять, — произнес Альбус. Ни один мускул на лице Драко не дрогнул. Но взгляд все сказал за него.

— Естественно, я этого боялся, — процедил он тихо и зло. — Ты просто не понимаешь...

— Я уже сказал, что все понимаю. Что тебе под сорок, а мне восемнадцать — просто пиздец, какая беда! У меня есть глаза, мозг и сердце, Малфой. Я вижу, понимаю и точно чувствую, чего я хочу, — Альбус подошел и встал прямо перед ним. Между их лицами осталось всего несколько дюймов, и Альбус почувствовал тупую нарастающую пульсацию в висках. От близости, от чертового запаха мяты и молока. От кривящихся в бесполезной попытке скрыть очевидное губ Драко, потемневших серых глаз. Терпение лопнуло по швам. — Прекрати считать мой выбор блажью.

— Альбус...

Слабая попытка Драко отстраниться ни к чему не привела — Альбус все равно положил ладонь ему на шею и подался ближе. Настойчиво поцеловал в холодные сухие губы, ощутив легкую пьяную дрожь, прошедшуюся по всему телу Драко, отозвавшуюся в рваном выдохе:

— Не надо. Если твой отец узнает...

— То, что здесь сейчас происходит, моему отцу знать необязательно, — закатил глаза Альбус. — А потом мы что-нибудь придумаем. Отошлешь ему извинительную открытку.

Драко издал тихий нервный смешок. Наверное, хотел съязвить, но Альбус опустился перед ним на колени, и Драко резко напрягся, так ничего и не сказав.

Альбус выдернул полы его рубашки из-под ремня, щелкнул пряжкой и расстегнул пуговицу брюк. Драко вздрогнул, когда Альбус медленно забрался ладонью в его ширинку и провел пальцами от резинки трусов ниже, очертив поверх ткани рельеф напрягшегося члена.

— Мне продолжать? — спросил Альбус тихо, взглянув на Драко снизу-вверх. Тот стоял, вцепившись руками в комод, и тяжело загнанно дышал каждый раз, как пальцы Альбуса будто невзначай касались сквозь ткань его головки. — Или, может, ты хочешь поспать в своем кресле?

— Ты... — прошипел Драко, когда Альбус, не дождавшись ответа, просунул руку глубже в расстегнутые брюки и грубо сжал его яйца, — чертов мелкий паршивец.

— И часто ты даешь мелким паршивцам себе дрочить? — прохрипел Альбус. В паху потяжелело от взгляда, который Драко на него кинул — полного плохо скрываемого желания.

— У тебя длинный язык, Поттер, — Драко дернулся в новой неубедительной попытке отодвинуться, но Альбус выпростал руку из ширинки, схватился за шлевки его брюк и стянул их вместе с трусами до середины бедер.

— Вам нравится мой язык, профессор, — усмехнулся Альбус, ужасно заводясь от собственной наглости и реакции Драко — открытой, лишенной напускного спокойствия. Вырваться тот уже не пытался. — Можете не притворяться.

Альбус сглотнул, опустив взгляд на его налившийся кровью член. Осмотрел жадно, будто видел впервые, розоватую головку и, мягко подхватив член Драко у основания, провел ею по собственным губам. Собрал языком вязкую горьковатую каплю предсемени и облизнулся.

Сколько раз за последние недели он мечтал об этом, сидя за партой в аудитории Чар.

— Альбус... — Драко положил руку ему на затылок, не отрывая завороженного взгляда от его лица. Замешкался всего на мгновение, прежде чем запутаться пальцами в волосах Альбуса и нетерпеливо толкнуться головкой между его приоткрытых влажных губ. — Боже...

По телу Драко, когда он несколько раз двинул бедрами, трахая покорно расслабленный рот Альбуса, прошлась сладкая судорога. Драко запрокинул голову, и его влажный от пота кадык на новом глотке воздуха слабо дернулся — Альбус плотнее обхватил член губами, начав ритмично посасывать его в такт грубым толчкам.

Раньше Драко, кривясь, говорил, что за юношеской пылкостью Альбуса ему не поспеть, но на деле, заводясь от минета, позволяя себе расслабиться и отдаться на волю ощущений, он мог дойти куда быстрее. Забрызгать губы и язык Альбуса спермой, лениво отходя от оргазма, пока сам Альбус, поскуливая, толкался напряженным членом в кулак.

Но теперь чертов сукин сын сдерживался, когда чувствовал, что готов сорваться, и пережимал член у основания.

С усмешкой, ловя обиженные взгляды Альбуса, пережидал пару секунд и снова позволял сосать.

Альбусу нравилось, когда Драко захватывал власть над процессом.

Когда вспоминал, кто из них кто, и требовал ласки так — жадно, бесстыдно.

Это заставило Альбуса протяжно застонать и плотнее сжать между бедер собственный твердый член. Поерзать, удобнее устроившись у ног Драко, и потереться щекой о его протянутую ладонь.

Альбус почувствовал, как занемели и запылали губы. Он сосал усердно, стремясь доставить больше удовольствия, услышать еще хоть один неосознанный гортанный стон.

Но Драко вдруг резко замер и отстранил его голову.

— Довольно, — произнес он коротко. — Вставай.

Альбус поднялся на трясущихся от возбуждения ногах и робко, почувствовав, что растерял остатки наглости и решимости, опустил взгляд. Головка собственного члена пульсировала, охрененно сильно сжатая между животом и тугой резинкой трусов.

— Ложись, — Драко кивнул на кровать и отвернулся, снимая приспущенные до колен брюки и трусы. Альбус застыл, не двигаясь, глядя, как Драко раздевается — расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, стягивая ее с плеч, и аккуратно складывает на комод. — Альбус. Я же сказал, ляг в кровать.

— Но...

— Сейчас же.

Промелькнула шальная мысль, что Драко выключит свет, пожелает ему спокойной ночи и устроится в кресле, накрывшись пледом.

Альбус отошел, силясь дышать хоть каплю ровнее, и лег поверх одеяла.

Драко открыл верхний ящик комода и долго в нем копался, прежде чем повернулся и кинул взгляд в сторону кровати, усмехнувшись.

— Что? — покраснел Альбус. Он лежал в такой провокационной позе и неосознанно двигал бедрами, потираясь головкой о резинку трусов, а Драко стоял и разглядывал его, будто бы никуда не спеша.

— Ты сам хотел этого, Поттер, — произнес Драко хрипло, шагнув к кровати. Альбус скользнул взглядом по его обнаженному телу, немногим больше внимания уделив стоящему члену. И только тогда заметил, что в руке Драко держал флакон с зельем, которым они пользовались, переходя к куда более интимным ласкам. — Ты же не думал, что обойдешься одним минетом?

— Черт, — пробормотал Альбус. Драко забрался на кровать и потянул с него трусы, отложив на время флакон: — Черт!

Альбус застонал, когда член выскользнул из плена резинки и шлепнулся с пошлым звуком о живот. Показалось, будто он вот-вот кончит — так стремительно кровь прилила к паху.

Драко наклонился, носом мазнув по дорожке волосков, идущей от пупка Альбуса вниз, и нежно коснулся губами его головки.

— Ляг на живот, — велел Драко голосом, от которого сладко поджались пальцы на ногах — требовательным, низким. Альбус послушно перевернулся и закусил губу, когда Драко взял подушку и подложил ему под живот.

Сзади послышалось тихое шуршание, матрас прогнулся: Драко опустился ниже. Альбус вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда его ягодиц коснулись сухие губы, а затем на смену им пришли пальцы, прочертившие на коже невнятный узор.

— Я скучал по ним, — сознался Драко еле слышно.

— Что? — Альбус почувствовал, как закружилась сильнее прежнего голова.

— По твоим родинкам.

— Драко... — собственный голос показался таким слабым и просительным.

С мягким хлопком открылся флакон, и между ягодиц Альбуса, заставив того заерзать в предвкушении, упало несколько прохладных капель зелья. Драко осторожно покружил пальцами у его ануса, надавливая на тугие края. Только когда Альбус расслабился и приподнял ягодицы навстречу, поощряя продолжить, Драко ввел в него сразу два пальца на длину верхних фаланг.

— Ого...

Альбус и сам почувствовал, какой он тугой и узкий.

Столько времени прошло с осени — он лишь пару раз с тех пор игрался с собственной дыркой за плотно задернутым пологом. Обычно хватало простой дрочки, но иногда, закрывая глаза, он поддавался искушению потрогать себя, представляя, как это делает Драко.

С тем же тяжелым поверхностным дыханием, что и сейчас.

Альбус удобнее лег животом на подушку, позволив растягивать себя в спешном от вновь возросшего возбуждения темпе.

Драко нащупал уверенными поступательными движениями чувствительный бугорок простаты, и Альбус нетерпеливо сжал его пальцы внутри себя. С губ сорвался стон удовольствия и удивления — никогда еще его так не прошибало от обычной стимуляции пальцами.

— Тише, — рассмеялся Драко глухо и отстранился, вынув пальцы. Альбус разочарованно замычал, но Драко вдруг просунул руку под его грудью и повернул его на спину. Откинул подушку на пол и навис над Альбусом, поставив ладони по обе стороны от его головы. В серых глазах мелькнул давно забытый огонек тихой, спокойной радости. — Не торопись.

Драко наклонился и поцеловал его.

Долго, лениво и с чувством, что заставило сердце Альбуса забиться быстрее.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Драко навалился на него всем телом и потерся крепким стояком о его член. Альбус с удовольствием повел бедрами навстречу, двигаясь в такт, обнимая Драко за напряженные плечи и улыбаясь — от накатывавшего наслаждения, тесного контакта их разгоряченных тел, ощущения собственной необходимости.

— Возьми меня, — попросил Альбус сдавленно, отпрянув от его губ, раскрасневшихся и припухших. — Я не могу больше.

Драко не потребовалось повторного приглашения.

Он подхватил член у основания и, собрав головкой капли поблескивавшей меж ягодиц Альбуса смазки, прижался тесно к его растянутому расслабленному анусу.

Первое же движение навстречу заставило Альбуса коротко простонать от резкого чувства наполненности. Ноги заскользили по одеялу в попытке найти опору, мокрую от пота шею обдало холодом, когда Альбус дернулся, приподняв голову.

— Тебе больно? — Драко обеспокоенно вгляделся в его лицо, замерев. — Альбус. Скажи, если...

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Альбус. Головка Драко так охрененно терлась у него внутри, даже когда он силился не двигаться, чтобы не причинить дискомфорт. — Все хорошо... Продолжай.

Драко отстранился, вынув член, чтобы придвинуться ближе и войти снова — глубже, сильнее.

Альбус откинулся обратно на спину, выдохнув сквозь зубы.

Член, чуть опавший в процессе, вновь встал, низ живота опалило жаром.

Альбус расслабился, выгибаясь навстречу, ерзая бедрами и заставляя Драко от тесного трения забываться и громко гортанно стонать. Брать его жестче и увереннее, как нравилось обоим — когда вдохи и выдохи не поспевали за скоростью толчков, а звук, с которым яйца Драко шлепались о ягодицы Альбуса, перебивал бессвязный шепот.

— Боже...

Альбус хватался за его плечи, ногтями царапая горячую кожу.

Он зашелся в стоне-всхлипе, ощутив, как Драко замер глубоко в нем, двигаясь медленнее в преддверии пика.

Альбус, содрогнувшись и взглянув с мольбой в потемневшие глаза, обхватил собственный член рукой.

Пара грубых движений от основания к головке, и он кончил, забрызгав живот, а оргазм прошелся горячей душной волной по телу.

Драко посмотрел на капли спермы, поблескивавшие в свете торшера на его коже, рыкнул и, несколько раз толкнувшись в обхватившей его тесноте, излился в Альбуса.

Задержался внутри, силясь отдышаться, и неспешно вышел, вытерев влажную головку о внутреннюю сторону бедра Альбуса.

— Можешь идти в кресло, — предложил Альбус, улыбаясь, когда Драко лег рядом, уставившись в потолок. — А я, так и быть, посплю на кровати.

— Альбус...

— Что?

Драко поднял одеяло и накинул на них, потянувшись к волшебной палочке на тумбочке. Легкий взмах, и торшер погас, погрузив спальню в темноту.

— Я рад, — сказал Драко с тихим смешком, придвинувшись к Альбусу под одеялом и пристроив его голову у себя на плече. Обыденно, будто делал так каждую ночь, — что ты настоял на своем.

Впервые за долгое время Альбус так быстро и легко провалился в глубокий сон.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Утро началось с солнечного света, затопившего спальню до краев, тепла пухового одеяла и запаха горячей еды и кофе.

— М-м-м... — неразборчиво промычал Альбус, потянувшись и сев в кровати. Широкая улыбка при виде по-домашнему встрепанного сонного Драко с отпечатком подушки на щеке не хотела сходить с лица. — Ты мог принести мне что угодно с преподавательского стола, но решил ограничиться овсянкой, тостами и кофе?

Драко, расчесываясь перед зеркалом, кинул взгляд на поднос на тумбочке.

— Я был на кухне, — ответил он, фыркнув, и отложил расческу. Альбус не без удовольствия отметил, что несколько непослушных прядей все-таки выбились ему на лоб. — Как бы, по-твоему, я в таком виде вошел в Большой зал, набрал еды и ушел?

Альбус негромко рассмеялся.

На самом деле он не понимал, как Драко, повернутый на собственной опрятности и соблюдении правил, вообще позволил себе выйти из спальни в мешковатых пижамных штанах и футболке, лишь накинув поверх преподавательскую мантию.

Альбус вдруг вспомнил первое пробуждение получасом ранее.

Со сна он не сообразил даже, что лежит не в мальчишеской спальне за плотным пологом. Уже потянулся к утреннему стояку, предвкушая ленивую дрочку, когда его руку решительно отстранили. Зашуршало одеяло, и светлые волосы махнули по груди. Драко спустился ниже и так плотно и жарко обхватил ртом его член, что Альбус, не выдержав и вскрикнув, кончил почти сразу же.

— Быстро, — насмешливо хмыкнул Драко, подняв голову, и Альбус увидел белесые капли собственной спермы на его губах и подбородке.

Воспоминание заставило залиться краской.

В последний раз так позорно быстро он кончал в самый разгар пубертата на моделей мужского нижнего белья из «Ведьмополитена», спрятавшись от домочадцев в туалете.

К тому же сразу после этого Альбус снова заснул, не побеспокоившись об удовольствии Драко.

— Черт...

Перехватив озадаченный взгляд Альбуса, Драко, видно, все понял без слов, потому что сказал, криво усмехнувшись:

— Не волнуйся. Я развлекся с подружкой, — он поднял правую руку.

— Малфой! И у кого из нас грязный язык? — воскликнул Альбус насмешливо. Он в первый раз, наверное, увидел, как Драко смутился и покраснел.

— Ешь, пока горячее, — велел тот, кивнув на поднос. Но Альбус успел заметить с приятным удивлением, что Драко украдкой улыбался. Давно он не выглядел таким расслабленным и воодушевленным. — До обеда еще далеко, а тебе нельзя показываться в коридорах.

— Не хочешь поесть со мной? — спросил Альбус, похлопав по одеялу. Драко взглянул на кровать и досадливо вздохнул:

— У меня по плану первокурсники и заклятия элементарной ступени, — он скинул пижамные штаны и футболку, принявшись переодеваться. Альбус не смог заставить себя отвернуться, заметив неглубокие красные борозды царапин на его плечах — черт, а они вчера увлеклись. — Ты помнишь, что должен делать?

— Что?.. — спросил Альбус, гипнотизируя взглядом его спину.

— Альбус, — фыркнул Драко, обернувшись и поймав его на бесстыдном разглядывании. Он закатил глаза, подтянув брюки и застегнув ремень, накинул рубашку и, взяв волшебную палочку, разгладил легким ее взмахом складки у воротника. — Готовиться к экзамену по Трансфигурации.

— Точно, — поморщился Альбус, глянув с нескрываемой ненавистью на список тем, который Драко заботливо подоткнул прямо под тарелку с тостами.

— Скоро учеба кончится, — заметил Драко, достав из стопки бумаг на комоде серый буклет. — Позаботься об оценках. Ты умный и талантливый парень, — Альбус смущенно опустил взгляд, — тебе ни к чему портить диплом «Удовлетворительно» по Трансфигурации. Но после Хогвартса... ты сам будешь решать, чему себя посвятить.

Драко положил буклет на край кровати и повернулся к комоду, чтобы найти галстук.

Альбус взглянул на заголовок.

— Лондонская Ассоциация Чар? — спросил он удивленно. — Но я же...

— Подал заявление на курсы авроров? — спросил Драко с явным оттенком скепсиса в голосе. — Ты действительно веришь, что полюбишь эту работу?

Альбус промолчал, не найдясь с ответом.

Он уже давно перестал видеть жизнеспособность этой затеи. Дерзкий голосок в голове шептал, что он может добиться большего. Создавать и совершенствовать, стремиться изучать те области магии, над которыми лучшие умы волшебного мира бились десятилетиями.

— Я отослал твой доклад в Ассоциацию, — сказал Драко, завязав галстук и поправив воротник. Он встретился глазами с Альбусом в отражении зеркала и мягко ему улыбнулся. — Его прочитали Флитвик, другие мастодонты Чар. Думаю, ты будешь желанным гостем на весенней конференции.

— Ты... — Альбус запнулся. Собственное будущее после Хогвартса никогда еще не представлялось таким реальным и близким, — думаешь, мне это по зубам?

— Думаю, ты и без меня прекрасно знаешь, в чем хорош, — пожал плечами Драко. — Ты знаешь, почему тебя распределили на этот факультет.

— Амбиции... — пробормотал Альбус, вспомнив речь Драко перед первокурсниками Слизерина в начале года. Полные уверенности слова, запавшие в память, — находчивость и стремление.

— Изучи буклет, — посоветовал Драко, надев мантию и подхватив стопку проверенных работ. — На досуге. До вечера много времени.

— Ты уже уходишь? — спохватился Альбус. — Подожди...

Он встал с кровати и нашел на комоде небольшой листок и чернильницу, наскоро накарябав несколько строк.

— Передай это Лили, — Альбус сунул листок Драко в карман и пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд: — Я решил, что нам не помешает мантия-невидимка... Если ты помнишь, у клуба в распоряжении целый флакон зелья удачи. Не так просто будет их подловить. Но отец всегда говорил, что эта мантия — чертовски сильный магический артефакт.

«Возможно, только ей и под силу тягаться с Феликсом», — подумал Альбус, вспомнив о сказке из старого сборника тети Гермионы.

— К тому же Лили — надежная девчонка, — улыбнулся Альбус. — Она никому не скажет и поддержит легенду, если я попрошу.

— Ладно, — Драко вдруг подался вперед и, чуть наклонившись, коротко поцеловал Альбуса в край губ. — Веди себя хорошо.

Усмехнувшись над оторопью, охватившей Альбуса, Драко вышел, плотно затворив за собой дверь.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

В течение дня Драко пару раз заглядывал в спальню. Сперва принес Альбусу обед, затем зашел с мантией и запиской от Лили:

_«Что бы вы ни собрались делать с профессором, надеюсь, оно стоит того._

_П.С._

_Остерегайся притолок, ради всего святого. Сквозь мантию объекты кажутся дальше, чем они есть»._

Альбус два раза прочел буклет Ассоциации, понаблюдал через окно, как первокурсники во дворе лепят огромного кривоногого единорога из снега, и наконец решил, что пора сесть за учебу.

Как ни странно, в условиях изоляции Трансфигурация давалась легче.

Альбус откопал в комоде у Драко старое самопишущее перо и установил его на стопку пергаментных листов. Затем улегся на кровати с раскрытым учебником и принялся читать, параллельно диктуя перу вслух краткие тезисы.

В таком положении его и застал Драко, вернувшись вечером с завернутым в салфетку вишневым пирогом. Посмотрел на Альбуса и хмыкнул:

— Ты в курсе, что это перо...

— Из лавки «Зонко»? — Альбус захлопнул учебник и потянулся к пирогу. Есть после целого дня зубрежки хотелось страшно. — Да я уже просто диктую, чтобы лучше запомнить. Я же не дебил — проверил, что перо пишет. Матерные стишки. Так вот чем ты развлекаешься вечерами?

— Я его изъял у кого-то из младших в начале семестра, — закатил глаза Драко, стянув преподавательскую мантию через голову и кинув ее в кресло. — Стишки... — он фыркнул. — В школьные годы я сам писал стишки.

— Правда? — удивился Альбус, на секунду отвлекшись от пирога. — Какие?

— Отменные, — усмехнулся Драко. — Можешь спросить у своего дяди.

Чутье подсказывало Альбусу, что Рона этот вопрос не сильно обрадует.

— Ты готов? — спросил Драко.

— Да, — Альбус закинул в рот последний кусочек пирога. Чем ближе часовая стрелка подползала к отметке десяти часов, тем сильнее он нервничал — Драко, судя по тому, что бродил по комнате, то подхватывая волшебную палочку, то возвращая ее на место, тоже. — Ты пойдешь под мантией-невидимкой, — Альбус тут же, не дав Драко и слова вставить, добавил: — Ты опытнее. Логичнее, если прикрывать будешь ты меня, а не наоборот.

Драко, впрочем, возражать не стал, только мрачно кивнул.

Альбус видел по его напрягшимся плечам, что слово «прикрывать» ему жутко не нравилось.

Они никогда это не обсуждали, но Альбус думал, что догадывался о причине, по которой Драко выбрал Чары — примерно в возрасте Альбуса его навсегда отвратило от разрушения и причинения боли.

Вторая магическая глубоко отпечаталась в ее участниках.

— Все будет в порядке, — твердо произнес Альбус ему и себе самому. Встал, снял с крючка мантию и протянул Драко. — Мы поступаем правильно. Просто хотим их уберечь от последствий глупой игры.

Драко обратил на Альбуса долгий пристальный взгляд.

Прежде чем сказал:

— Даже если сам неспокоен, ты удивительный проводник спокойствия, Ал.

Драко подошел ближе.

Альбус уткнулся ему носом в плечо, и какое-то время они стояли. Просто стояли рядом, не обнимаясь и не шевелясь.

В этом чудилось свое, особенное значение.

Часы показывали половину десятого, когда они вышли из спальни и спустились по винтовой лестнице на первый этаж. На выходе из замка Драко накинул мантию, исчезнув из вида, и Альбус, жестом велев идти следом, направился по знакомой тропинке, заметно срезающей путь до теплиц.

Темноту прорезал лишь мерцающий свет вдали — это Хагрид, должно быть, отправился в курятник с фонарем.

— Я их не вижу, — шепнул Альбус, спускаясь по откосу и напряженно вглядываясь в кромку леса.

Под ботинками тихо хрустел заледеневший снег, и чем дальше они отходили от замка и теплиц, тем глубже проваливались под наст.

— Смотри... — пробормотал Альбус, наткнувшись на несколько цепочек чужих следов, по кривой уходящих вниз. — Они были здесь.

— Я вижу огни Люмоса, — сказал Драко, вынув руку из-под мантии и мягко повернув подбородок Альбуса в нужном направлении.

Среди густого частокола деревьев, где-то далеко в темноте тускло серебрилось несколько огоньков.

— Собрались раньше?.. — Альбус прикинул в уме, что до десяти оставалось без малого двадцать минут. — Идем, быстрее.

Они ускорили шаг, пробравшись между двух накрененных ив за цепью следов. Альбус подумал отстраненно, что существовало как минимум три заклинания, чтобы подчистить за собой дорогу. Но членов клуба, видно, такая мелочь волновала мало.

«„Удача или отрава“, — вспомнил Альбус название, по колено утопая в снегу, но упрямо не сбавляя темп. — „Феликс Фелицис“ или муляж. Задание, одно рисковее другого. Они просто позволяют воле случая решить, повезет им или нет».

Огни Люмоса становились все ближе.

Собственное дыхание и поскрипывание обнесенного ледяной коркой снега казались оглушительно громкими в тишине, окутавшей лес.

Даже ветер, качавший кроны сосен далеко наверху, не рождал ни единого шороха.

Альбус пробрался ближе, и когда свет зажженных магических огней уже слепил глаза, остановился за широким старым дубом перед небольшой опушкой.

— ...черт, этого просто не может происходить со мной, — хнычущий девичий голос принадлежал Тине Финниган, которая беспокойно ходила по кругу, шатаясь в глубоком снегу, и беспорядочно водила волшебной палочкой по сторонам. — Где нам его искать?

Альбус услышал тихий выдох Драко совсем рядом.

Наверное, они подумали в этот момент об одном и том же — дела клуба пошли не по плану.

— Глупый мальчишка! — выпалил Кори Смит, пнув снег ногой. Скорпиус, стоявший рядом, зябко обнял себя руками и смотрел с беспокойством то на Тину, то на замершего в напряжении Маклаггена, привалившегося спиной к дереву.

— Пойдемте обратно в замок, — попросила Тина жалобно. — Пожалуйста, пойдемте...

— Чтобы на нас повесили пропажу малявки? — мрачно уточнил Маклагген.

«Боунс, — пронеслось у Альбуса в голове короткой вспышкой. — Они потеряли Боунса».

— Я сказал ему, что мы не пойдем, — напомнил Маклагген не то ребятам, не то самому себе. Сбивчивый, нервный тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Я же сказал ему, что за нами кто-то следил, что надо переждать.

— Мы помним, Билли! — простонала Тина, краем вязаного шарфа вытерев выступившие на глазах слезы. — Давайте просто уйдем, мне так страшно...

— Если за нами следили, как он говорит, — Кори Смит ткнул пальцем в Маклаггена, не находя себе места от злости, — то знают нас всех в лицо. Уйдем отсюда, и нам всем крышка. Никто не поверит, что у Боунса просто так взыграла тяга найти приключений на задницу!

— А что нам делать? — глухо спросил Скорпиус. — Он выпил оба пузырька. В одном был муляж, но в другом — точно «Феликс Фелицис». Значит, Боунс выберется целым, а мы можем потеряться в лесу в темноте среди кучи опасных тварей.

На секунду Альбус поверил, что Боунс дождется помощи, защищенный магией зелья. Но Маклагген снова подал голос:

— Нет.

— Что значит «нет»? — напрягся Скорпиус, посветив в его сторону палочкой. Альбус невольно вздрогнул — таким бледным сделалось лицо Маклаггена. Тот еле прошелестел:

— Я... придержал при себе флакон «Феликса». Чтобы никто не сжульничал.

— Ты серьезно? — Скорпиус повысил тон. Его голос впервые на памяти Альбуса зазвучал так жестко и зло: — Билли, ты серьезно? Мальчик выпил муляж и бросился в чащу Запретного леса?

— Я же не знал, — слабо оправдался Маклагген, тряхнув головой. — Мерлин, я просто не думал, что ему хватит глупости вскрыть наши запасы и удрать после отбоя.

Альбус осторожно отвел руку в сторону в попытке нащупать плечо Драко, но только махнул по воздуху. Посмотрел тут же под ноги и увидел следы, которые скользнули меж деревьев и оборвались — Драко использовал магию и ушел в лес под мантией.

«Пошел искать Боунса, — догадался Альбус, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы. — Думает, я отведу этих олухов обратно в замок?»

— А о чем ты думал? — напирал Скорпиус, плюнув на извечный такт и осторожность. — Расскажи нам, Билли, что ты сделал со свидетелем?

— Что? — ощерился Маклагген. — Хорош гнать, Малфой. Ничего я ему не сделал.

— А зачем ты тогда ходил в Больничное крыло вчера? — тихо спросила Тина, крупно дрожа, то ли от испуга, то ли от холода.

— Да что вы пристали! — взбеленился Маклагген, взглядом бездумно шаря по сторонам, как в поисках спасительной подсказки.

— Ты проверял, не грохнул ли случайно того, кто нас застукал? — спросил Кори Смит ядовито. — Очень умно. Браво, Билли. Ты просто болван!

Альбус не выдержал.

Драко уже наверняка пробрался дальше в лес, и смысла слушать пустые препирательства не осталось. Он вышел из-за дуба, ступив в круг света, и сказал, посмотрев шарахнувшемуся от неожиданности Маклаггену в глаза:

— Не было в Больничном крыле вашего свидетеля.

— Альбус? — Скорпиус, казалось, больше обрадовался его присутствию, чем удивился. На его лице отразилось такой силы облегчение, что Альбус даже не нашел достаточного запала для отповеди. — Я думал, ты дома!

— Ага, дома, — отозвался Альбус язвительно. — Приходил в себя после крепкого двойного заклятия твоего нового дружка.

Скорпиус перевел взгляд на Маклаггена.

— Ты просто ублюдок, Билли! — процедил он, двинувшись всем корпусом вперед, но Альбус схватил его за плечо и не дал кинуться на Маклаггена с кулаками.

— Спокойно, — Альбус говорил быстро, чувствуя, что каждая минута отдаляла его от Драко и Боунса. — Скорп, посмотри на меня. Слышишь? Разбираться, кто в чем виноват, будем потом.

— Но...

— Слушай меня! — перебил Альбус, легонько его встряхнув. — Сейчас бери ребят и веди к Хагриду. — Он обернулся на Маклаггена: — А ты, Билли, дай мне зелье.

— Да я его с собой не... — Маклагген запнулся под его взглядом, полез в карман и отдал Альбусу холодный флакон «Феликс Фелициса».

— Я пойду с тобой, — заупрямился Скорпиус.

— Нет, тебе нужно вывести ребят из леса, — припечатал Альбус. — Тине страшно. Здесь небезопасно. А при мне будет «Феликс». Я справлюсь.

Скорпиус замешкался на мгновение, но серьезно кивнул.

Подошел к Тине и схватил ее за руку.

— Идем, — велел Скорпиус, посмотрев на Маклаггена с нескрываемой ненавистью. — Все за мной.

Альбус убедился, что члены клуба поплелись за Скорпиусом, подсвечивая дорогу палочками, обратно, а сам, не раздумывая ни секунды, открыл флакон и залпом выпил содержимое. От безвкусного зелья сначала стало чертовски холодно, а затем по телу прокатилась ощутимая волна жара. Сердце заколотилось гулче, перед глазами на мгновение потемнело.

Он сделал один шаг, другой, чувствуя, как зелье начало действовать — его будто вело по узкой, четко обозначенной траншее в темноте.

Альбус достал палочку и, шепнув «Люмос», бросился вперед, как по наитию, зная подаренным зельем шестым чувством, что движется в верном направлении.

Он бежал все быстрее, отталкиваясь от ледяной корки и почти не проваливаясь под снег. Мимо мелькали темные стволы сосен, потяжелевшие под шапками снега кусты и узловатые пни. Альбус отклонялся от попадавшихся на пути ветвей, не попадаясь в их путы, перескакивал через поваленные стволы, как бывалый спринтер, оставляющий позади препятствия.

На секунду в скорости этого легкого бега Альбус понял, каково это — полагаться на безоговорочную удачу, ведущую тебя сквозь мглу в ореоле растекающегося с конца палочки света.

Понял, чего члены клуба искали, маясь от ленивого хода спокойных дней.

А потом Альбус услышал крик. Громкий и надсадный детский плач, от которого все внутри перевернулось, а горло сдавило спазмом.

Он бросился на зов, игнорируя позывы зелья увести его дальше от опасности. Альбус буквально чувствовал, как бунтовал в нем «Феликс», как в мареве, объявшем сознание, хотелось свернуть и унестись прочь. Бежать без оглядки по лесу, не встречая преград.

Но упрямая стойкая мысль о перепуганном насмерть Боунсе пересилила наркотический эффект зелья.

Альбус выскочил вперед, озарив опушку Люмосом, и едва не попал под громадную, обнесенную жестким рыжим мехом, больше напоминающим шипы, лапу акромантула.

Легкий толчок от «Феликса» позволил Альбусу отскочить в сторону и проскользнуть в убежище сжавшегося Боунса, под ветви поваленного дуба.

— Тише, тише... — пробормотал Альбус, с ужасом взглянув на взбешенного паука размером с половину теплицы, который месил лапами снег и издавал жуткие клацающие звуки мощными челюстями.

Акромантул наступал, раскачивая поваленный дуб, чьи ветви тяжелыми ребрами вонзились в снег.

— Инкарцеро! — воскликнул Альбус, и жесткие путы, выскользнув из палочки, обвили три лапы акромантула, заставив того завалиться на бок. Всего несколько секунд понадобилось тому, чтобы напрячься и разорвать путы, вновь ринувшись в атаку на убежище.

— Мы умрем! — завопил Боунс, суча ногами по рыхлому снегу, перемешавшемуся с пожухлой прошлогодней листвой. — Альбус, мы умрем!

Тот ничего не ответил, вновь парой заклятий попытавшись связать акромантулу конечности. Но тот освобождался от веревок все легче, распаляясь и шипя, а Альбус меж тем чувствовал, что эффект зелья кончается и его все ощутимее снедает паника.

— Инсендио! Фините! — прокричал Альбус, направив палочку прямо между черных гигантских глаз паука.

Первое использованное на практике двойное заклятие сработало, пусть и не в полную силу. Акромантул взвился от боли, когда его мех охватил огонь и, вспыхнув в полную силу, погас, чтобы разгореться вновь.

Объятый огнем, раззадоренный акромантул бросался из стороны в сторону, взметая снег из-под лап и сея повсюду снопы искр, как от рождественских фейерверков.

— Пожалуйста... — хныкал Боунс, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в руку Альбуса. Его лицо то освещалось рыжеватым огнем, то вновь пропадало в тени. — Мне страшно...

— Пойдем, — Альбус дернул его в сторону, но Боунс уперся обеими ногами в сук. — Пойдем! Нам надо выбираться, сейчас же!

Альбус потащил Боунса силой, не обращая внимания на мольбы и протесты.

Они вывалились из-под ветвей дуба и, поднявшись на ноги, бросились по взрыхленному снегу прочь, оставив акромантула метаться в агонии в клетке ветвей.

— Аква эрукто! — Альбус обернулся в последний момент, несмотря на истошный вопль Боунса, что он убьет их обоих, и оградил все деревья вокруг от огня.

— Бежим, — прохрипел Боунс, и больше они не останавливались.

Только неслись, проваливаясь в снег, цепляясь руками и куртками за торчащие ветви. Едва разбирая дорогу в дрожащем свете Люмоса.

— Они здесь, — Боунс выдернул ногу из снега, оставшись без ботинка, и завертелся на месте, вглядываясь в частокол деревьев.

Альбус понял, о чем он, еще до того, как увидел первую тень.

На зов сородича сбежались акромантулы, которые могли пробраться сквозь ветви. Размером с крупного пса вроде Клыка — целая стая пауков, одно шевеление лап которых порождало звук, странно похожий на шелест прибоя.

Альбус поднял палочку, отступая назад, волоча за собой еле двигающегося от ужаса Боунса.

Сердце сжалось.

В голове пронеслась мысль, что они вот-вот достанутся паукам на ужин.

Но пространство вокруг вдруг затопило ослепительным ярким светом, заставившим акромантулов издать истошный протяжный писк и заметаться, пробираясь обратно, бездумно мечась от одной бреши к другой в попытке найти спасительную тень.

И следом за светом, который смутно напомнил заклятье Патронуса, пришло сплошное кольцо синего пламени, легшее между прижавшимися друг к другу Альбусом и Боунсом и разбегающимися прочь пауками.

Все в радиусе нескольких метров, даже узкая прорезь неба между далекими кронами, озарилось, как будто наступил день. Огонь не жег — только взметался языками пламени вверх, давая мощный яркий поток света.

Альбус прищурился, разглядев фигуру, появившуюся внутри кольца.

Драко стянул мантию-невидимку, тяжело дыша, и подошел ближе.

— Пойдем, — позвал он и взмахом палочки убрал огонь. Лес вновь погрузился в темноту и безмолвие. Альбус почувствовал, что напряжение отпустило его и от облегчения закружилась слегка голова. Драко вновь смотрел на него так. Будто заплатил бы любую цену, чтобы не потерять. — Они больше не вернутся.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

День выдался на редкость спокойный.

Альбус даже не заметил, как ответил Макгонагалл нужный параграф, как и не придал значения ее пристальному долгому взгляду поверх очков. Наверное, она хотела его отчитать. А может, и похвалить за вчерашние события — что творилось в голове Макгонагалл, Альбус не знал и предпочитал лишний раз об этом не думать.

На настойчивые расспросы Нотта Альбус только отмахнулся.

Роуз почему-то вопросов не задавала. Скорее всего, уже достала этим Скорпиуса и теперь потерялась где-то в недрах библиотеки, заявив, что подготовку к экзаменам не отменит даже переполох, который подняли утром профессора.

Уж как бушевала Макгонагалл, за закрытой дверью выговаривая Драко за то, что не поставил в известность коллег. Но Альбусу все равно показалось, что Макгонагалл отошла очень быстро: и не такое видела на своем веку. По крайней мере, за обедом, уже назначив по месяцу отработок всем участникам клуба, она мирно разговаривала с Драко и даже улыбалась.

Сам Альбус, пошутив, что в него вселилась Роуз, вернулся мыслями к грядущему выпуску.

После обеда, сидя на скамье возле Черного озера, покрытого еще толстым слоем льда и снега, он все смотрел на буклет Ассоциации и легонько мял пальцами ламинированные края.

Альбус уже в третий раз мысленно прогонял содержание письма отцу.

Написать стоило.

Может, даже спросить совета — когда еще после выпуска удастся поговорить с ним откровенно? Альбус сильно сомневался, что отец, узнав, куда именно и к кому его сын переедет после Хогвартса, захочет этого разговора вообще.

— Ты не против?

Альбус слегка вздрогнул, подняв голову. Скорпиус, неуверенно улыбаясь, стоял за скамьей, сунув руки в карманы куртки.

— Конечно.

Скорпиус пристроился рядом, и какое-то время они просидели молча, каждый думая о своем.

— Ты не злишься? — спросил наконец Альбус, прервав затянувшееся молчание. В ответ на удивленный взгляд он объяснил с невыразительным смешком: — Ну, что я притащил твоего отца... И что ему пришлось все рассказать Макгонагалл и вас всех обязали к отработкам.

— Ты шутишь, что ли? — Скорпиус нахмурился. — Нам досталось за дело. Не стоило принимать в клуб Боунса. Честно говоря... сам клуб того не стоил, — он поморщился, пнув мыском ботинка осколок льда. — Это было круто, конечно. Ну... пить из флакона, не зная, пьешь ли «Феликс Фелицис» или муляж, а потом делать что-то безрассудное, опасное. Но вы так волновались. Вы с отцом. И не зря...

Скорпиус не закончил мысль.

Альбус кивнул, прекрасно уловив, что он хотел сказать. Боунс все еще лежал в Больничном крыле, леча ногу, которую отморозил, потеряв ботинок, и приводя в порядок нервы.

Тину Финниган и вовсе забрали на несколько дней домой.

Маклаггену досталось крепче всех — за причинение вреда другому студенту, за само основание клуба и, как удовлетворенно отметил про себя Альбус, за отборный сволочизм.

Его отстранили от участия в квиддичных матчах до конца года, лишили походов в Хогсмид и поставили на учет в Визенгамоте как совершеннолетнего.

— Я, наверное, все-таки подамся в большой спорт, — протянул Скорпиус задумчиво. — Не хватает мне остроты ощущений.

— Мне лично после вчерашнего хватило сполна, — фыркнул Альбус, закатив глаза. — Что тебе, кстати, сказала по этому поводу Роуз?

— Что я болван, — пожал плечами Скорпиус. — И что она не будет со мной разговаривать больше.

— С трудом верится, — усмехнулся Альбус, ткнув его кулаком в плечо. Жест немного разрядил обстановку. Вернул уверенность, что ничего между ними не поменялось. — Дня два продержится, может. Ты же знаешь, она любит присесть на уши.

Скорпиус улыбнулся.

Взглянул на Альбуса и вдруг без перехода и прямо спросил:

— Слушай... между тобой и моим отцом что-то есть, да?

— С чего ты взял? — напрягся Альбус. Этот разговор он хотел отложить на определенный срок. Не думать хотя бы о реакции Скорпиуса какое-то время.

Но тот вел себя на удивление спокойно.

В своем стиле.

— Ну, — Скорпиус дернул плечом, посмотрев вдаль, где белая кромка озера тонула в опустившемся тумане, — я что-то заметил осенью. Потом все утихло, только ты сильно нервный был. И вот сейчас опять... я что-то замечаю. Ты как лампочка светишься. А он улыбается.

Альбус сглотнул.

Переборов себя, он поднял взгляд и посмотрел Скорпиусу в глаза.

— А если бы между нами что-то было, что бы ты чувствовал? — спросил Альбус тихо.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Скорпиус. Вновь поковырял ботинком лед, вновь посмотрел на озеро. — Я же с мамой уже пять лет живу. Сложно, знаешь ли, быть на одной волне с отцом, которого ты видишь только в Хогвартсе. И который для тебя в первую очередь декан и профессор.

— Ясно, — глухо ответил Альбус.

Скорпиус взъерошил рукой отросшие светлые волосы.

— А ты бы что чувствовал, если бы я ответил, что мне все равно? — спросил он осторожно. — Ну, в гипотетической ситуации, где между тобой и моим отцом что-то есть.

— Я бы был рад, — сказал Альбус уверенно. — В такой ситуации я был бы рад.

— Тогда мне все равно, — улыбнулся Скорпиус криво, вернув ему слабый тычок. — Что планируешь делать вечером? Сгоняем в «Три метлы»? Перед моей ночной отработкой.

— У меня встреча, — Альбус разгладил уголок брошюрки, прочитав в очередной раз написанное от руки:  _«Девять. Совятня. Не опаздывай»_. — Может, завтра?

— Давай завтра, — согласился Скорпиус, довольно зажмурившись в лучах выглянувшего из-за облаков солнца.

Альбус вдохнул полной грудью свежий зимний воздух.

Впервые за долгое время на душе у него стало так хорошо и тихо.


End file.
